Yo lo llamo amor, ellos lo llaman vivir en pecado
by BlacktoNil
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky vive atrapado en un infierno, danza, canta, se corrompe , les da la bienvenida a la casa del placer. Katsuki Yuuri, se encuentra sentimentalmente destruido y el alcohol no es su mejor amigo, desde su mesa a lo lejos divisa un ángel.
1. Prima Ballerina

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-sensei_

 **Capítulo I**

" _ **Prima Ballerina"**_

 _Yuratchka Plisetsky, 15 años_

Dolía, cada parte de su fino y delicado cuerpo dolía, ya no sabía hace cuanto tiempo mantenía la misma acción con aquel sujeto, su boca estaba cansada, hastiada, necesitaba cerrarla y anhelaba un respiro de ese asqueroso vaivén que no paraba, sus dorados cabellos se encontraban pegajosos por el sudor y fue justo en ese momento donde volvió a sentir esas odiosas nauseas; "El" había acabado, el interior de sus labios estaba lleno, quería vomitarlo pero si quería ahorrarse el maltrato tenía que tragarlo, con brusquedad era tumbado en la cama ya usada un sinfín de veces mientras era levantado fuertemente de sus caderas y fue entonces cuando entendió que el juego había comenzado, se alimentó de una bocanada de aire para posteriormente limitarse a gemir cual gata en celo, en aquel mundo no importaban los sentimientos, aunque fingiera esas bestias ya extasiadas por el placer y el morbo de tener a un menor de edad con los finos rasgos de una señorita dócil y sumisa los superaba lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar, no importaban los golpes ni los fetiches, las lágrimas o sus anteriores intentos por liberarse, no es como si con gritar fuese a lograr que alguien lo rescatara de esa pesadilla, que los movimientos lo llegaran a lastimar y el dolor que pudieran causarle eran cosas que ya pasaban a segundo plano, poco podía recordar de su primera vez, aunque si fuera por su deseo propio quisiera olvidarlo por completo, añoraba olvidar a ese niño de 8 años siendo tomado por aquel vejestorio de 67 que aparecía en sus sueños, su fantasma y el de esos recuerdos lo atormentaban cada noche, y en ese momento mas lo quemaban al tener que mirar a la cara al cliente que en este momento lo poseía, tan parecido, tan repugnante, sintió algo viscoso y aterradoramente cálido en su interior, lo comprendió, "El", había acabado por segunda vez.

Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo pasó desde que su cliente se fue, permaneció tirado, tembloroso y sin fuerzas, cuando volvió en si se percató de que algo ardía, fue entonces cuando se atrevió a tocar su entrada y al volver a mirar el dedo con el que cometió la acción visualizo un poco de sangre comprendiendo así el origen del ardor, dejó caer su mano tal cual cayó su cuerpo en esa cama dos horas atrás y se permitió llorar.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso alfombrado y su mirada sin brillo se detuvo en los ropajes de seda roja con los que había entrado a ese cuarto, estaban tirados a su lado, con cuidado los tomó y procedió a cubrirse con ellos, sin mas salió y escabulléndose entre la multitud tomó rumbo al cuarto que compartía con su compañera, ella era quizás el único soporte que tenía para seguir en pie. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, la chica probablemente se encontraba atendiendo a los clientes del bar que disfrutaban del espectáculo de esa noche, se desato la colorada bata y volviendo a su desnudes se topó con aquel espejo que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa de noche mas próxima a su cama, ese asqueroso sujeto había dejado una marca cerca de su cuello, tocó con cuidado cada parte de su lastimado cuerpo, aún dolía, frustrado llevó la mirada a la fotografía que permanecía impecable en un bello marco de plata en su mesa de noche, se aventuró a tomarla con una de sus manos comenzando a observarla con desprecio.

-¿Por qué? – Poco a poco alzó la fotografía con claras intenciones de arrojarla lejos - ¡¿Por qué me encerraste en este mundo y tuviste el descaro de dejarme solo!? – agitó su brazo a punto de soltar el marco con la foto para que salieran disparadas pero justo en ese momento su mano se detuvo dejándolo pensante unos instantes – Ah, … después de todo no puedo hacerlo – Resignado tiró la fotografía a su cama y se apresuró a tomar una ducha, la cálida agua que se escurría no hacía mas que recodarle lo sucedido hace aún unos minutos atrás, desesperado tomo una esponja y la frotó con fuerza por todos los rincones ultrajados de su cuerpo pero la suciedad que sentía no se iría tan fácilmente.

Mila entró a la habitación luego de terminar su turno y vio que la luz de la mesita de Yuri seguía encendida, se acercó caminando despacio, con cuidado de no despertarlo y una vez se sentó a su lado y lo observó dormir, comprendió el por que del desorden del cuarto y es que ahí estaba agotado y rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por lo que podía adivinar que había estado llorando antes de dormirse pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue verlo abrazando la fotografía de su madre, no pudo evitar sentir pena por su pequeño amigo, después de todo ella era la única que sabía por todo lo que había pasado esa pobre criatura y el por que le tocó vivir esa miseria de vida; acarició sus cabellos y depósito un tierno beso en su frente para luego arroparlo como corresponde con sus sabanas, la noche del día que ya se avecinaba sería bastante ajetreada para el chico y por ahora lo mejor para el era descansar.

Podía ver el vapor que salía gracias a su respiración, la noche cada vez se hacía mas helada y la nieve mas densa pero dejó de sentir frío hace unas horas, después de todo así era Rusia, y en sus actuales circunstancias no es como si eso le importara, ¿Cómo se suponía que se superaba una ruptura amorosa?, los pasados dos años fueron apareciendo como una película en su mente, podía verse a si mismo, al Katsuki Yuuri que admiraba a Víctor Nikiforov, el Katsuki Yuuri que quedo en último lugar en el Grand Prix Final, el Katsudon que comenzó una vida con su ídolo cuando este se apareció en su hogar con la intención de ser su entrenador para hacerlo ganar el oro en el Grand Prix de la nueva temporada, fue así como nació su amor después de todo, recordó entonces su compromiso antes de la final y por ultimó el momento en que su amor solo logró obtener la plata, a fin de cuentas el oro le fue arrebatado por JJ, a pesar de que tomó la decisión de no retirarse del patinaje y continuar con Víctor como su entrenador mudándose a Rusia junto a el y estableciéndose en su departamento, había algo que lo detenía en sus prácticas, era su tan típica ansiedad, los días se volvieron cada vez mas duros, no lograba concentrarse y era inevitable para el no comenzar a sentirse como una carga para su pareja, luego empezaron las discusiones y con el paso del tiempo la relación se trizaba, fue ese mismo día en la tarde cuando tuvieron su última pelea, se había caído después de fallar por octava vez en el mismo salto y fue ahí cuando explotó, definitivamente no podía más, gritó y se desahogo de todos sus pesares, habló y le dijo todo a Víctor, calló cuando su garganta comenzó a picar, solo recordaba ver a Víctor con la cabeza gacha y una expresión sombría a punto de dedicarle sus últimas palabras - _Yuuri, el problema es que tu no lo entiendes y yo aunque lo sabía no lo quería ver, lo nuestro ya no puede seguir y nuestra mutua inspiración se agotó-_ en esos momentos se había quedado de piedra, vio a Víctor salir de la pista y retirarse mientras se despedía sin detener su paso - _до свидания, Adiós Yuuri –_ Esa noche Víctor no llegó al apartamento y el solo optó por retirar sus pocas pertenencias, y despedirse de Vicchan, guardó el anillo en su bolsillo, a pesar de que dejara de usarlo lo llevaría siempre con el - _do svidaniya_ _Víctor_ \- Dejó el hogar y partió en busca de una posada con los ahorros que tenía tomando en cuenta que realmente no eran pocos, decidió quedarse en un hotel por unos días hasta encontrar un lugar estable, tiró sus cosas con el poco ánimo que le quedaba y salió a una larga caminata, caminata que lo tenía ahora perdido en sus pensamientos y que no lo hizo darse cuenta del tipo de lugar por el que casualmente pasaba.

-¡Ten mas cuidado idiota!- Yuri se sobresaltó al volver en sí, había chocado con un hombre de unos 40 años que lo miraba furioso.

-Lo siento mucho señor .- Se inclinaba en forma de disculpa, mientras oía que este continuaba insultándolo al momento en que se retiraba, lo siguió con la vista y vio que entraba a un local, este le llamó la atención, tenía un gran letrero que anunciaba algo de una tal "Prima Ballerina", miró a su alrededor y lo comprendió, se encontraba en el barrio rojo Ruso, su primer impulso fue irse pronto de ahí, pero entonces su pecho dolió y recordó su situación, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el local donde dos mujeres esbeltas y voluptuosas le daban bienvenida, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo y mucho menos por qué lo hacía ¿Despecho quizás?.

El local estaba a oscuras resaltando con las luces moradas y azules que adornaban el ambiente, se sentó en una mesa solitaria un poco alejada del escenario principal en el cual al parecer por ahora no comenzaba el show principal, mas mujeres igual de voluptuosas vestidas de una forma en la dejaban poco para la imaginación atendían a los clientes haciéndoles compañía mientras que otras un poco mas tapadas hacían de camareras, su mirada se detuvo en una esbelta chica pelirroja, su cabello no era largo como el de la mayoría, pero ese estilo le quedaba bien, la chica lo descubrió mirándola y se percató así del nuevo cliente por lo que se acercó a el para tomarle el pedido.

-Bienvenido a Rouge's , ¿Con qué vas a partir?– Enérgica saludaba mientras esperaba atenta la respuesta.

-¿Te agrada trabajar aquí? – La chica lo miró confundida y ni Yuuri sabía por que preguntó tal cosa, pero en comparación con las demás mujeres ella parecía la mas normal y humana y el local estaba lleno no solo de adultos y adolescentes que salían de aventuras a escondidas solo por diversión, si no que estaba infestado de hombres mayores entre edades desde los 50's y alguno que otro vejestorio rodeando los 70 años, Mila entendió el por que de la pregunta, si se fijaba bien el no parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares después de todo, lo miró comprensiva.

\- ¿Te parece un trabajo del que alguien podría sentirse orgulloso de tener? – Yuuri captó la idea.

\- ¿Quieres algo fuerte o suave para comenzar? - Lo miraba atenta.

-Whisky .-

-Ohh- Sonrió divertida – Se escuchó fuerte y claro – Se alejó a paso firme en busca de una copa de whisky para la mesa 20, pronto volvió con una botella no tan grande pero suficiente para que quien lo bebiera disfrutara de un buen momento, Yuuri iba a decir que solo pidió una copa pero Mila le giñó el ojo diciendo que era por cuenta del local. Las luces generales se apagaron y las voces de los clientes se silenciaron, una luz blanca alumbró el escenario y entonces Mila borró su sonrisa por completo llegando a parecer bastante triste, Yuuri se comenzó a preocupar inevitablemente pero ella le dedicó una última sonrisa deseándole que disfrutara del show y sin mas lo dejó solo en la mesa, los ojos de Yuuri viajaron directo a donde apuntaba esa luz que había aparecido en el escenario, por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista, dos mujeres en el lado izquierdo y dos mas en el lado derecho, todas con ropajes del antiguo Japón cubrían con sus grandes abanicos algo en el centro, la curiosidad de Yuuri se disparó y prácticamente tragó su primera copa de whisky carraspeando al sentir que le ardía la garganta pero ignorando esto completamente se sirvió otra y comenzó a marcar su propio ritmo mientras bebía, la música comenzó y escuchó una voz angelical, los abanicos se separaban cada vez mas hasta que terminaron por cumplir su misión, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

\- Tan hermoso.-

Aquella hermosa voz lo había domado por completo, esos ojos verdes que miraban a algún punto fijo como pidiendo por sus plegarias eran como dos esmeraldas que pedían ser tomadas, su cabello dorado recogido en una media cola y adornado con un bello sujetador, piel pálida y a la vista suave, labios finos y delicados, un majestuoso kimono rojo con un moño holgado pero firme a la cintura dejando al descubierto la mitad de sus brazos y un poco de su torso, mostrando desde sus pies hasta sus muslos, eran las piernas de un ángel, el cuerpo de un ángel, sin embargo lo notó y Yuuri sintió que le daban vuelta un balde de agua fría encima, ese bello ángel era un chico menor de edad, Observó horrorizado la escena completa, vio como adolescentes, adultos y vejestorios lo miraban embelesados, con expresiones obscuras, llenos de pensamientos indebidos, llamándolo _"prima",_ entonces recordó la triste mirada de la chica pelirroja y su repentino cambio de humor, sin embargo lo que mas le preocupaba era aquel chico que danzaba mientras ahogaba su pena cantando esa canción, se acabó su sexta copa, intentando expulsar todo pensamiento lujurioso que pudo llegar a tener con la "prima", si no se equivocaba rodeaba los 15 años, ¿Qué hacía el teniendo 23 años deseando a un quinceañero?, se recrimino a si mismo, volvió a levantar la vista y se sorprendió al chocar mirada con la del joven danzante, sintió que sus ojos verdes lo penetraban internamente y el no podía dejar de observarlo, de pronto la música terminó y aquél ángel iba desapareciendo poco a poco, fue entonces cuando volvió en si y se percató que tenía un pequeño pero grave problema en su entrepierna.

-Mierda – Se levantó de su asiento mareado mientras se dirigía a lo que según el era la salida, pero terminó en la recepción y gracias a su borrachera logró tres cosas, se quedó mirando al pasillo a unos metros del bar el cual conectaba a unas habitaciones por lo que la recepcionista comprendió que quería pedir una mujer.

-Me gustaría una cama – Ahí estaba el segundo error, Katsuki Yuuri solo quería dormir pero el modo en que lo dijo dio a entender otra cosa, sin contar que mientras bebía en la mesa había guardado sus lentes porque le comenzaron a parecer molestos y dejó su cabello todo revuelto para intentar quitarse de la mente los pensamientos que le provocó aquel niño y claro, la vista que daba era bastante provocativa.

\- ¿Desea pedir alguna en especial? – Yuuri no escuchó lo que la mujer le dijo por que su atención fue robada por unos adolescentes ruidosos que al parecer peleaban por quien tomaba primero a la prima Ballerina.

- _Prima… -_ Susurro el aludido recordando el show de hace unos momentos, por alguna razón que desconocía no podía dejar de pensarlo, la recepcionista asintió sonriente, lo llevó a una habitación en el segundo piso y él dentro de lo que alcanzó a captar asumía que podría tener una cama para descansar.

La habitación estaba pintada de rojo, tenía una cama que parecía apetecible para su cansado cuerpo por lo que solo atinó a tirarse en esta después de que la mujer se fue, se quitó su chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba la cual también lo acaloraba, entonces reparó en sus pantalones, estos poco duraron en su cuerpo, ya semidesnudo se estiró en la cama con la clara intención de dormir sin taparse pero justo cuando estaba por caer a los brazos de Morfeo se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Disculpe la tardanza, mi señor – Ahí estaba la razón de su alarmante problema de entre pierna, inclinado en una reverencia, con una bata de seda roja que poco lo cubría y el mismo peinado con el que lo había visto unos momentos atrás.

Yuratchka no se sorprendió de ver a ese chico en la habitación, durante el show había hecho contacto de miradas con el y supo que era un cliente nuevo, normalmente a ellos les daban la preferencia para elegir a la prima, se limitó a cerrar la puerta del cuarto y caminar hasta quedar frente a frente al chico nuevo que se había parado de la cama por la impresión, cayó en cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió, suponía que era algún tipo de preparación, una vez que se encontraba a una distancia y peligrosamente cercana se quitó la bata mostrando su desnudez y lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver el sonrojo en su rostro, esto combinado con su expresión de sorpresa si le llamaron un poco la atención.

\- ¿Por que hace nada? . No entendía que le ocurría a ese sujeto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Katsuki consternado no sabía que hacer, necesitaba dormir e intentar calmar un poco su borrachera y su problema, pero cuando el chico se quitó la bata se le fue la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Estaba un poco molesto por no lograr entender lo que sucedía, eso si había logrado descolocarlo de su rutina.

\- ¡Yo no te pedí!, ¡solo pedí una cama para dormir! .- Yuuri movía los brazos en su desesperación intentando explicarse.

\- ¿Tu eres estúpido? .- ¿Qué clase de persona iba a una casa de putas a dormir?, no es como si lo que el estuviera haciendo fuera una broma – ¿Sabes? tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, así que quita esa cara de idiota y tócame – Bajó la mirada cansado y el joven por su parte estaba en su límite, lo mejor era que el chiquillo se fuera o podía no responder y eso era lo que mas temía, no podía hacerle eso a un niño, si no hubiera bebido podría ser capaz de ganar fuerzas de quien sabe donde y retirarse, pero no, Katsuki Yuuri había bebido y todos sabían que nada bueno pasaba cando eso sucedía.

-Será mejor que te vayas - Dijo serio.

-No nos dejan salir sin haber completado el trabajo – Arrugó el rostro hastiado, si pudiera irse ni siquiera estaría viviendo en esa casa de mierda.

-Pero yo no…. – El chico se acercó mas casi pegándose, ahora comenzaba a preocuparle el desenlace de esto, solo había tenido sexo con Víctor ¿y ahora lo terminaría haciendo con un adolescente?, ah, ahí estaba ese dolor de nuevo, así como estaba poco le importaría cometer una locura esta noche pero por el bien del chico insistiría – no creo que sea lo correcto -

-Hablas mucho – Molesto rodeó a Yuuri por el cuello y lo beso, este dejó de pensar, en esos momentos su cuerpo tenía mas alcohol que razón. Levantó a la prima con un abrazo y lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, Yuratchka no entendía como ese sujeto había cambiado tan bruscamente, lo miraba ligeramente sorprendido y este le sonrió, no definitivamente no era el mismo, ahora era el turno de Yuuri de apresar sus labios mientras se acomodaba entre el para una mayor comodidad, no podía evitar rozar con sus dedos cada parte de su piel, como pensaba era suave, abandonó sus labios para proceder a besar su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el chico entre sus brazos comenzó a suspirar, elevó la mirada para poder observar mejor a su presa, ahí estaba, indefenso, sonrojado y por alguna razón tenía los ojos llorosos, no sabía si eso le causó ternura o no, pero volvió a besarlo para que se relajara, ¿acaso estaba asustado de el?, no debía ser el primero en su lista después de todo, profundizo el beso al sentir que su compañero se relajaba y le correspondía, la experta lengua de joven jugaba con la suya como si quisiera probarlo, dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar distintas partes de su cuerpo, bajando por su torso, disfrutándolo, pero cuando vio los moretones y las pequeñas heridas del rubio se detuvo y las tocó con cuidado con una mirada sombría.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – Estaba furioso y no sabía por que, el ojiverde lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué preguntas? – Evitó su penetrante mirada, sus heridas y moretones no eran algo que importara, menos a un cliente, por un momento sintió vergüenza he intento cubrirse con sus manos pero el pelinegro las atrapo y las posicionó sobre su cabeza.

-Dímelo – Pidió demandante, Yuratchka se estremeció ante la firme voz y ya sin poder evadirlo finalmente habló – Los clientes normalmente dejan mas de una, no es que importe como me traten, mi trabajo es atenderlos, definitivamente es algo que no importa en este momento – Entones se atrevió a mirarlo, pero luego se arrepintió, el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente, estaba preocupado y enojado a la vez, el quería decir algo pero el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza – Lo siento, yo no te haré daño – se quedó estático mirando al techo mientras el pelinegro lo abrazaba, ¿un cliente se estaba preocupando por el?, ¿por qué se disculpaba?, no se dio cuenta en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Yuuri al notar que el cuerpo que protegía comenzaba a temblar comprendió que estaba llorando, paso sus dedos por sus ojos con delicadeza sacando esas lagrimas mientras lo miraba con ternura – Me llamo Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki – El rubio lo miró – No tengo permitido dar mi nombre real a la clientela- el pelinegro rió tranquilizándolo, no es como si lo fuera a obligar a decirlo, decir su nombre fue algo que le nació, volvió a atraparlo en sus besos y esta vez llevó su mano a la entrepierna del menor para comenzar a atenderlo.

-Ahh.. – Su chico soltó finalmente un sutíl gemido, esto terminó de encenderlo, aumentó su ritmo disfrutando de las expresiones que le brindaba el chico hasta que lo llevó al tan esperado orgasmo, era tan delicado, tan hermoso, sentía que si era muy brusco podía romperlo, pero la mirada de lujuria con la que lo miraba lo incitaba a seguir adelante, así continuó recorriendo y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo disfrutando de las tiernas vocecitas de la "prima" hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no aguantaba mas, quería hacerlo suyo, marcarlo como de su pertenencia, se acomodó entre las piernas del menor y lo miró pidiendo permiso, el rubio no podía creer que se lo pidiera, movió sus caderas en modo de afirmación y Yuuri llevó uno de sus dedos un poco humectado por la esencia del chico a la entrada de este para prepararlo, el primero entró sin problema, por lo que pronto hundió el segundo comenzando un lento vaivén

-Mghh …po…¿por que tienes que hacerlo así? – Yura no sabía si en algún momento de su vida había disfrutado de tener sexo, pero si sabía que en este momento se encontraba en el cielo, Yuuri adentró en el un tercer dedo preparándolo para el final – Yu..Yuuri, yo… – Era la primera vez que se sentía inútil intimando, por lo que llevó una de sus manos al miembro del mayor y lo comenzó a atender, este soltó un grave y ahogado gruñido – Si haces eso no voy a poder aguantar mas – Lo miró con deseo, estaba extasiado, completamente perdido en el chico, el rubio sintió como lo devoraba con la mirada – ¿Y entonces que esperas? – El ojiverde lo miró con superioridad, retando a quien tenía encima, Yuuri entendió y se posicionó en su entrada, al primer contacto los dos se estremecieron, luego dio la primera estocada entrando por completo, el pequeño gimió curvando su espalda -Esperaba que me lo pidieras – Susurró en el oído del pequeño, pensaba detenerse ahí un momento para que el menor se acostumbrara pero el lo observaba atento, esperando a que continuara, fue entonces cuando comenzaron con su eterno vaivén, el rubio sentía que cada parte de su ser vibraba cuando su amante entraba en el, se sentía querido, protegido, en los brazos del hombre que lo poseía en esos momentos se sentía completo, sin darse cuenta su corazón latía con mas fuerza mientras pedía por mas, esos fuertes brazos, y su aroma, ese atrapante y masculino aroma lo embriagaba, deseó que esa noche no terminara nunca, si su cliente era siempre el, entonces podría odiar aunque sea un poco menos su vida, el moreno no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, entendía que lo que estaba haciendo era caer muy bajo, algunos podrían llamarle pecar, y si, se estaba acostando con un menor de edad, pero desde que el chico tomó sus labios por primera vez, supo que no habría vuelta atrás, había nacido en el un deseo de protegerlo a toda costa, no podría volver a ver su cuerpo manchado por las heridas.

-Yu.., ahh, no puedo mas – Yuratchka estaba por llegar a su límite, buscó con sus manos el rostro de su amante y lo besó al mismo tiempo que explotaba de placer ahogando su gemido en sus labios, ese beso fue distinto, significativo, unos instantes mas tarde Yuuri acabó dentro del pequeño cuerpo que reposaba debajo de el y luego se separó un poco para apreciarlo, ahí estaba, respiración agitada, sus dorados cabellos desordenados, empapado por el sudor, mirándolo sonrojado con esos hermosos ojos verdes, el moreno supo que podría pasar horas viéndolos sin aburrirse, se bajó del menor y se recostó junto a el acomodándose en la cama, se continuaron mirando por unos instantes y fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

– Yuri, mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky – Dijo firme, el castaño lo miró sorprendido.

– ¿No crees que así podríamos confundirnos? – Yuuri reía – Yurio, te llamare Yurio – Seguía sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, Yuri quería protestar pero notó que la respiración de su acompañante se tranquilizaba, se había quedado dormido, suspiró mientras caía en cuenta de que ya era hora de retirarse, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su estimado cliente y feliz tomo su bata para cubrirse, se levantó de la cama y su mirada se detuvo en algo que parecía ser la chaqueta de Yuuri, y al lado algo que había caído de ella, era un anillo, hermoso y dorado, entonces lo comprendió, el le pertenecía a alguien mas, su sonrisa se terminó de borrar por completo, sintiéndose tonto salió de la habitación, era su culpa por permitirse tener sentimientos humanos solo por un hombre amable.

Las cosas no podían ser tan buenas después de todo.


	2. Si me hace bien o me hace mal

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-sensei._

 **Capítulo II**

" **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal"**

Despertó, aunque fue un despertar para nada agradable, los ojos le pesaban y se sentía mareado, intentó incorporarse entre las blancas sabanas que poco lo cubrían pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo paralizó por completo, sentía un poco de calor y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, llevaba la ropa puesta y apestaba a alcohol, se encontraba recostado en la cama del hotel de una manera no muy ordenada y como pudo se sentó y vió las llaves de su habitación tiradas cerca de la puerta, llevó su mirada al reloj de mesa, eran las 12:00 PM, tenía nauseas pero podía soportarlo, no comprendía el por que de su estado por lo que intentó hacer memoria pero solo recordaba haber salido a dar una caminata, resignado se paró y comenzó a desvestirse, le preocupaba de sobre manera pensar en que había ocurrido la noche anterior como para estar así en este momento pero por ahora lo que necesitaba era una ducha, levantó la llave y el agua caía cálida, su cuerpo se relajaba pero su cabeza aún giraba, intentó concentrarse en lo que hacía y se aventuró a lavar su cabello, una vez terminó con su tarea procedió a limpiar su cuerpo, cuando pasaba la esponja por su torso se detuvo abruptamente, arañazos, bajo sus pectorales en dirección a su espalda tenía arañazos, y la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia el con arañazos? – _¡Ten mas cuidado idiota!-_ Ah, durante su caminata había chocado con alguien _– Disfruta el show_ – La recordaba, aquella chica _– Hablas mucho –_ Imposible, no podía ser _\- ¿Entonces que esperas?-_ cerro la llave y el agua dejó de caer _– Esperaba que me lo pidieras –_ Se quedó quieto _\- Yu.., ahh, no puedo mas –_ Miraba hacia abajo completamente consternado _– Yuri, mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky –_ Abrió los ojos con un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo _– Yurio, te llamare… - ._

-Yurio .- Todo, lo recordaba todo, nunca en su vida había logrado un estado tan impecable de lucidez, recordaba que había despertado en la madrugada percatándose de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, también el haber entrado a ese lugar y haberse emborrachado, cuando se dirigía a la salida terminó en la recepción y optó por pedir una cama para dormir, en su estado de borrachera sería lo mejor, la mujer lo llevó a la habitación y el se quedó profundamente dormido, a esas alturas y gracias a haber podido dormir un poco se encontraba un relativamente mejor por lo que después de vestirse bajó, pagó por la atención y luchó por ganarle a su poca consciencia para regresar al hotel, en ese entonces cierta parte de lo sucedido se le había olvidado por completo, sus manos repararon en su cabeza tirando de sus oscuros cabellos mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Qué mierda hice? – Tomó una toalla para secarse y con prisa salió del cuarto de baño encaminándose al armario, ¿Qué clase de basura era?, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar que sus deseos predominaran ante lo que era correcto en un momento como ese? _– Lo siento, yo no te haré daño -_ ¿Cómo había tenido la cara para decirle eso?, el fue un adulto mas que se dejó llevar producto del placer aún cuando se prometió a si mismo sacarlo de inmediato de su mente a penas se dio cuenta de su edad y aún así lo hizo suyo, lo marcó, lo poseyó, terminó haciendo que un niño pagara por su desdicha, por su despecho, a fin de cuentas entró a ese lugar solo para intentar olvidar al menos por esa noche el recuerdo de Víctor, lo admitía, estaba destruido sentimentalmente, cabizbajo se vistió con lo primero que encontró mientras su corazón se contraía, buscó sus lentes, su celular y salió del hotel, tenía que disculparse, necesitaba verlo y pedirle disculpas, no podía dejar pasar su error así como así, no después de lo que hizo, pero fue entonces cuando pensó que intentar olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado era una opción tentadora, seguramente el rubio lo olvidaría, para el era algo normal, quizás el no fue nada importante, quizás fue solo parte de su rutina nocturna, eso pensó y fue justamente lo que lo molestó, ¿Acaso le molestaba ser uno mas?, los recuerdos del ojiverde besándolo, su mirada sonrojada, sus ojos llorosos, sus delicados brazos aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo como rogando que lo salvara, que no lo abandonara, sus tiernos gemidos, esas expresiones tan íntimas que le dedicó, y que por alguna razón sentía que no se las había dedicado a nadie mas, se fue transportando poco a poco a la noche anterior, sentía el tembloroso cuerpo del niño abajo de el, la calidez y paz que le transmitía, el placer y la lujuria que en ese momento lo consumían, al encontrarse teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos otra vez su rostro tomo un color carmín, su corazón dio un vuelco, había comenzado a latir con fuerza y la razón ¿Era ese chico?, se sentía ansioso, bailaba en sus recuerdos mientras aceleraba el paso, necesitaba algo, y ese algo era volver a verlo, lo correcto era disculparse por su error y decírselo de frente se había transformado en su mejor opción. Era la cuarta cuadra que caminaba y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez, era de día y el local estaría cerrado si iba ahora, suspiró rendido y su estómago gruñó, no había ingerido alimento alguno desde el mediodía del día de ayer, por ahora comería algo, tendría todo lo que restaba hasta que cayera la noche para pensar en que le diría a su "prima" cuando lo tuviera en frente.

Había estado todo el día de mal humor, Mila le preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que le sucedía pero la ignoraba, la verdad es que mas que ira lo que no podía dejar de sentir era ese dolor en su pequeño corazón y eso le frustraba, se tiró en su cama, aún faltaban horas para que el local abriera, su compañera hace unos momentos lo había dejado y ahora se encontraba abajo ayudando a alistar todo en el bar, el estaba solo, perdido en sus memorias.

-Yuuri…Katsuki Yuuri – Susurró mientras hundía su cara en la almohada cuando sintió que el calor se le subía a la cabeza - Yuuri- volvía a repetir su nombre, este sabia tan dulce en sus labios, se abrazó a si mismo intentando recordar la calidez que sentía en los brazos del azabache, sus ojos cafés mirándolo penetrantes, su aroma, su embriagante aroma, volvía a sentir sus manos invadiendo su cuerpo, sus besos, sus mordidas, su lengua jugar con la suya, sus carnosos labios, sin pensarlo su blanca mano viajó a su propia entrepierna y comenzó a marcar un lento y tortuoso ritmo – Yuu…ri – estaba asustado, nunca se había sentido así, mucho menos pensó sentirlo algún día con un simple cliente, recordaba como sus dedos jugaron con su entrada, - ¡Mgh!.. – su mano de a poco se apresuraba, volvía a escuchar los susurros que le brindaba, la felicidad infinita que por esa noche le otorgó, aún así lo que mas le aterraba era no poder olvidarlo, la imagen de aquel objeto apareció de sorpresa, redondo y dorado, brillante y hermoso, ese anillo que resplandecía en el piso, ah, esa persona nunca sería de el, pertenecía a otro mundo, uno muy lejano a su realidad, y Yuri sabía que su existencia fue recibida invalorable por el mundo desde su nacimiento, como si fuera destinado a ser solo un objeto, se asemejaba a una bella copa de cristal, jamás perdía su hermosura, solo servía para que otros beban de ella, permanecía intacta, intacta y vacía, sin embargo la manera que tuvo Yuuri de destrozarlo fue diferente a la de todos los demás, el no quebró la copa, la derritió. Se estremeció al dejar salir su esencia, y ahogo un sutil gemido en las sabanas, - _Lo siento, yo no te haré daño –_ Y no, no lo había dañado, lo había marcado.

\- Maldito cerdo mentiroso.- .

La noche cayó y ya eran pasadas las 12, la gente pasaba por montones en variadas direcciones continuando sus caminos, algunos entrando a uno que otro local por un poco de placer y ahí también estaba Yuuri, parado frente a la casona dudando si entrar o no, durante el transcurso del día lo había pensado pero no llegó nunca a un acuerdo consigo mismo sobre como hablaría con Yuri, el no era de los que atendían fuera de una habitación acompañando a los hombres borrachos de las mesas en el salón principal, ¿Eso significaba que si quería hablar con el tendría que pedirlo de nuevo?, El nerviosismo lo consumía pero se armó de valor y atravesó la puerta, nuevamente dos mujeres con un vestuario provocativo lo saludaron, pudo notar que no eran las mismas de ayer.

-El ruido era ensordecedor, seis bailarinas se encontraban realizando su actuación en el escenario, una parte de el agradecía no encontrarse a Yurio ahí, tenía dos opciones, ir directo a la recepción y pedir a la prima, o sentarse en alguna mesa un momento para pensar en alguna otra manera de reunirse con el, miró a su alrededor y vio que la mesa había ocupado anteriormente estaba desocupada, sin mas dobló y se fue a sentar en ella, estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos pero de pronto alguien lo sacó de ellos.

-Así que fuiste tú- Levantó la mirada y vió a la chica pelirroja que le había servido los tragos, no entendía a que se refería pero no le daba buena espina.

-¿Disculpa? - Los ojos de la joven lo calaban por dentro.

\- ¿Qué diablos le hiciste? – Esperaba la expuesta entre divertida y curiosa, vio como la expresión del moreno se calmaba un poco.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? .- Ahora el curioso era Yuuri.

\- Bueno, eso es porque durante todo el día el… - Se detuvo al percatarse que varios clientes miraban algo un poco mas atrás de ella, se dió la vuelta y vió a Yuri bajar por las escaleras, Yuuri por su parte se había percatado un poco antes y desde ese momento dejó de tomarle atención a la chica, a penas apareció en su campo visual su corazón se agitó, lo miraba ansioso y así sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto pero algo le molestaba y era que el rubio lo miraba con desprecio, a paso lento llegó hasta la mesa, arrastrando la mirada de la mayoría de los clientes con el.

\- Mila, déjanos solos .- Le dijo firme, pero esta no se quedó atrás.

\- "Prima", mis disculpas pero le pido que se retire, no tiene permitido exponerse de esa manera – A Yuuri le sorprendió la formalidad con la que la chica trataba al rubio, la veía preocupada, pero con todos esos vejestorios observando peligrosamente la escena creía que la entendía.

\- Dile a las demás que los atiendan mas atentamente, no es mi culpa que no tengan el suficiente atractivo como para que sus propios clientes no las prefieran.- ¿Ese de verdad era Yurio?, Mila, así había llamado el ojiverde a la joven, de ojos azules.

\- Está bien, pero Yuri – le habló directamente – Solo tienes media hora, el jefe llega hoy, mientras mas tiempo permanezcas aquí peor será el castigo si se entera. – Lo miró seria y al escuchar lo último el chico se tensó, pudo apreciar terror en sus ojos, la joven se alejó para distraer a los demás clientes y así regalarles un momento, las cosas habían salido mas fáciles de lo que el planeaba, pero algo rondaba por su cabeza desde hace unos segundos, ¿Quién era ese tal "jefe"?, observó como el chico tomaba asiento en el cómodo sillón frente a su mesa, el espacio era pequeño, privado, lo recorrió con la mirada y volvió a embriagarse visualmente con la obra de arte que tenía frente a el, su cabello estaba suelto pero recogido solo de un lado, el kimono azul rey hacía que su piel resaltara aún mas, un hombro al descubierto, y luego sus piernas, en ese momento Yuri levantó una para posicionarla sobre la otra, elegante, delicado, le rendía honores a su título de "Prima", los ojos del moreno vieron como las telas del kimono se deslizaban cada ves mas arriba hasta parar en cierta parte límite de sus muslos, ah, ese niño lo terminaría llevando al mismísimo infierno, rendido volvió a hacer contacto con sus ojos, los dos se miraban de manera especial, pero la lujuria en ellas no desaparecía.

-¿A que viniste? – Reaccionó y reparó en el frio tono que usó el menor, a pesar de lo que sus ojos decían, tenía cara de pocos amigos, Yuuri no flaqueó.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – Yurio abrió un poco sus ojos descolocado y lo miró inclinarse en modo de disculpa aún sentado, el moreno permaneció así un momento esperando alguna respuesta pero lo único que escucho fue una risa burlesca.

\- Realmente eres un idiota, no me digas, déjame adivinar, te despertaste en la mañana sintiéndote culpable por serle infiel a tu esposa y no fuiste capaz de decirle que te excitas mas con un "inocente niñito" de 15 años así que con tu pobre cargo de conciencia terminaste disculpándote conmigo. – El rubio vomitó todo el cinismo que pudo, debería ser algo sin importancia pero tenía que desquitarse por dejarlo pensando en el todo el condenado día.

-¿De que mujer me estas hablando? – Yuuri lo miraba serio.

\- ¡¿Ahh?!, por favor no te hagas el ignorante ahora, anoche se cayó tu lindo anillito de tu chaqueta – Entonces el azabache entendió, había salido con la misma chaqueta con la que abandonó el departamento de Víctor, agachó la mirada sombrío.

-Te equivocas, yo no tengo mujer, no estoy casado, no tengo pareja alguna, y ese… ese era solo un simple anillo.-

\- Entonces tú.. – Su corazón saltaba emocionado, y una ligera sonrisa se iba formando en la comisura de sus labios pero entonces recordó su errónea acusación y sintió vergüenza, desvió la mirada para que el mayor dejara de mirarlo.

\- Ohhh… - sonrió - Y dime ¿Era por eso que estabas tan molesto? – Ahí estaba de nuevo, jugando con fuego, y entrando a terrenos en que no le convenía indagar pero al ver como el rubio giró su rostro avergonzado sintió que quería continuar, el aludido pegó un saltito y pudo ver como sonreía, volvió a observarlo con superioridad, realmente era un niño muy orgulloso – Así es – No, definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba, abrió sus ojos sonrojado, el menor se paró de su asiento y se acercó seductor, se paró en medio de las piernas de Yuuri que permanecía quieto , ya peligrosamente cerca, el rubio tomo su rostro y lo levantó obligándolo a mirarlo por unos momentos, este se acercó a su oído – ¿Por que no admites que viniste a verme?, ¿Tan caliente quedaste después tenerme? _–_ En lo que a insinuaciones se trataba el chico no se quedaba atrás, pero la habilidad que tenía para hacerle abandonar su auto control era impresionante, lo miró fijamente, el rubio se estremeció ante la mirada, ahí estaba, el mismo hombre que lo había hechizado la noche anterior, el moreno pasó una de sus manos lentamente por una de sus piernas disfrutando como el otro reaccionaba a su tacto, acercó aún mas el rostro del joven – Así es, …Yurio – ahora fue su turno de susurrarle al oído, el menor se apartó ligeramente sonrojado, podían existir un sinfín de cosas que le gustaría probar en ese momento, pero no eran el lugar ni la instancia idónea, Yuuri, quedó un poco consternado por la rapidez con la que Yuri se alejó de el, pero ver ese sonrojo en su rostro lo hizo sentirse bastante bien.

-Mañana – Yurio hablaba dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

-¿Mañana? – El moreno no entendía muy bien a lo que el chico quería llegar.

\- Un nuevo espectáculo de la prima, pídeme una vez termine – No volteó a verlo, solo se fue, no se dio cuenta tampoco de cuanto tentó a Yuuri con aquella indecente propuesta, el mayor ya se estaba haciendo algunas ideas, pero quizás durante la noche que se avecinaba lograría comprender por que ese niño lo enloquecía de esa manera, pidió un trago a una chica que no conocía, se revolvió el cabello intentando aclarar su mente, si lo pensaba bien , siempre que fuera por "ese" chico incluso pudrirse en el infierno no parecía una mala idea.

Necesitaba un trago fuerte.

N.A : Muchas gracias por leer esta historia hasta aquí, pongo mi corazón en ello, a partir de los próximos capítulos las cosas podrían llegar a torcerse un poco, háganme saber si les gusta, me dan ánimos para continuar :3

NIL


	3. Tomarte como a una droga

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-Sensei

 **Capítulo III**

" **Tomarte como a una droga, saborearte con mi lengua"**

Cambió de opción, sentarse tan alejado ya no le parecía una idea aceptable tomando en cuenta a lo que venía, se posicionó en la primera mesa frente al escenario, había llegado una hora antes de la media noche, se sentía impaciente, deseaba soltar todo lo que tenía dentro, necesitaba botar esa carga que llevaba, esa pena, y es que aquel día había sido uno de aquellos complicados, ese día de la semana que muchos odiaban.

Sus obligaciones como patinador lo llamaban desde la pista de la selección rusa, también lo llamaba su entrenador, el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov, ese que fue su amante y confidente durante tanto tiempo, al mismo al que se entregó en cuerpo y alma, quien lo sacó de aquel oscuro abismo en el que se encontraba, aquel que amaba, y el mismo hombre con el que había terminado hace dos días, Georgi se encontraba practicando su nuevo programa corto, Yakov lo observaba con atención, los demás patinadores practicaban uno que otro salto, era temprano en la mañana, las seis en punto para ser exactos, se encontraba parado mirando con cierta desconfianza la pista y el hielo, pero un movimiento en especial lo capturó, aquellos pasos que tan bien conocía, cuanta gracia, cuanta elegancia al deslizarse, fue subiendo desde las piernas hasta su torso, de su torso hasta sus cabellos, brillantes, suaves, aquellas hebras de plata adornaban su rostro mientras acompañaban su danza y sus expresiones encajaban con exactitud con su programa, aunque sus otros compañeros no ocuparan la pista, esta luciría igual de completa solo con Víctor en ella, ya con sus patines puestos dio un paso dentro de esta y unos ojos azules se encontraron con los de el a cierta distancia, estos lo miraban con nostalgia, cierta tristeza, el con sus ojos chocolate se dio un impulso, dos impulsos, tres impulsos, ya estaba frente a el, solo se miraban, ninguno decía nada pero no podían quedarse así por siempre ¿no?

-¡Yuuri! – Ahí estaba su típica sonrisa, su tono tan meloso, lo abrazó como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no se daba cuenta de cuanto eso le dolía?, después de soltar su abrazo lo tomó por los hombros.

-¿Ya has decidido cual será tu tema de esta nueva temporada? - ¿Tema?, ah, era cierto, el tema, necesitaba completar sus programas, ni siquiera sabía cual era su tema, hace unos días no tenía inspiración, se sentía frustrado y se marchó rendido, pero es que acaso ahora, ¿la tenía?.

-Yo…no, lo lamento – Agachó la mirada, sintió que las manos que lo sujetaban por los hombros lo apretaban con fuerza.

-¿Por qué? – Aún así mantenía su sonrisa intacta.

-Aún no lo encuentro – lo enfrentó - Pero tengo algunos movimientos – Víctor cambió su expresión tranquilizándola de a poco.

-Muéstramelos – Lo miró analizándolo y salió de la pista. Yuuri no entendía por que había dicho eso, era verdad que cierta inspiración había estado rondando dentro de el, pero esta no tenía nombre, ni comprendía de donde venía, se adentró al centro de la pista y su mente se silenció, sentía los ojos calculadores de Víctor sobre el, mas que ayudarlo lo ponía nervioso, tembló ligeramente, quería escapar de el pero entonces un níveo cuerpo danzando semi cubierto de rojo cruzó fugazmente en sus pensamientos, este abrió los ojos y sin saberlo sonrió, como guiado por su inconsciente cambió su expresión a una seria, levantó sus brazos y sus manos agarraron sus negros cabellos, una pierna estirada, y otra atrás de esta semi flectada, cierto peli plata percibió un cambio, pero ¿Cómo podría describirlo?, Yuuri cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos abriendo sus manos, lento comenzó a bajarlos mirando intensamente hacia un punto fijo frente a el, poco a poco los separaba, se movía con gracia, seductor se trasladaba por la pista, intenso, ardiente, la expresión del moreno cambió con una mirada profunda, cerró sus brazos en una abrazo a si mismo y con fuerza los soltó, recordaba a la prima, delicada, tentadora, este bailaba mientras extendía sus brazos seduciendo a los espectadores _-Tan hermoso –_ había pensado, entonces saltó, un salchow cuádruple con un brazo extendido, Yakov que miraba desde una esquina junto a Georgi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Víctor estaba anonadado, ¿En que momento aprendió a realizar ese tipo de detalles?, el pelinegro comenzó a girar audazmente mientras levantaba una pierna y la mantenía recta, viajaba desde un extremo a otro revolviéndose el cabello como reprimiéndose a si mismo, un Axel triple, lutz tripe, por un segundo su mirada chocó con la del su entrenador, un toe – loop cuádruple, tocó el hielo con la mano.

\- No es bueno distraerte Yuuri – Lo miró comprensivo.

Se deslizó en solo un patín semi arrodillado con la otra pierna rozando el hielo, sus manos juntas mirando hacia arriba, parecía una plegaria, saltó por impulso, bajó y desde el suelo comenzó a subir rotando con fiereza, pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo deseando algo que no correspondía, le siguió un flip cuádruple, esos ojos verdes, su cuerpo desnudo frente a el, corrió por alcanzarlo pero se detuvo, no era correcto, no debía hacerlo, rotó en su sitio al volver al centro de la pista y sin saber que hacia terminó su programa formando una cruz con su mano, su frente, su pecho, hombro izquierdo, hombro derecho, no sentía nada, solo deseo, pero el tan solo tenerlo era pecado, calló arrodillado, tenía la respiración agitada por el cansancio.

Víctor no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, cuando pensaba que Yuuri no podía sorprenderlo mas volvía y lo dejaba sin palabras, no sabía en que momento pudo crear un programa de tal dificultad, no comprendía lo que había hecho a Yuuri cambiar tan drásticamente pero a lo que sea que haya sido se lo agradecía con el alma, ahí estaba su Yuuri brillando, esas mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo no las olvidaba, se mantenían, en un acto de inercia corrió hacia la pista, se deslizó hacia el y lo abrazó.

-Yuuri, bienvenido de vuelta – Tan cálido, tan lleno de afecto, el peli plata estaba feliz.

\- ¿Eh? – El japonés no emitía palabra cuerda alguna, abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los brazos de Víctor volver a rodearlo, su cuerpo se estremeció y su entrenador lo notó, reparó en algo brillante y dorado en su mano y su aliento se detuvo, el no se había quitado el anillo, ¿Qué significaba eso?.

-Yuuri, perdóname por hablarte así, la situación no me permitió continuar, a tus ojos puedo parecer inquebrantable, pero soy un humano, tal como todos, tal como tu, cada día te veía peor y ya no sabía que podía hacer, me preguntaba día y noche que era lo que estaba a mi alcance para ayudarte, pero terminamos contaminándonos mutuamente, ¿Cómo podía seguir en una relación que te daña tanto como a mi? – Víctor lo miraba desesperado, Yuuri comenzaba a dejar de razonar, tenía sus ojos fijos en el y gruesas lágrimas brotaban veloces.

-¿Por qué vienes y me dices esto ahora? – Comprendió la pregunta, estaban entrando a terreno peligroso.

\- Pensé que sería bueno separarnos por un tiempo, quizás podrías encontrar las respuestas de lo que buscabas y tranquilizarte un poco pero cuando volví a mi departamento ya no estabas y ni una sola cosa tuya estaba, entonces tuve miedo de perderte por siempre. – Seguía sin entender por que le decía eso en un momento como ese.

-No…, no puedo saber que estas pensando a futuro, ¡¿Es que acaso piensas que soy un adivino?!, ¡¿Cómo podría yo saber en lo que estabas pensando?! – Cada vez elevaba mas la voz mientras lloraba - ¡¿Es que no sabes cuanto me dolieron tus palabras ese día?!, ¡Lo único que quería era que te quedaras a mi lado y tuvieras mas fe que yo en que esto podría mejorar! – Ya no podía mas, se soltó del agarre de Víctor y se retiró, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-¡Yuuri! – El mayor estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo pero Yakov lo detuvo.

-¡Vitya!, déjalo en paz por ahora – Lo miraba serio – Si tus deseos eran ser un buen entrenador acabas de fallar en tu misión – Lo dejó - ¡Vamos todos, dejen de mirar y vuelvan a sus practicas!.

Llevaba bastantes copas, pero no las suficientes como para quedar inconsciente, es mas, se sentía bastante bien, no se encontraba solo, unos minutos después de haber ingresado al local dos mujeres se habían acercado para atenderlo, una a cada lado, cada una con un mejor cuerpo que la otra, se le insinuaban y le daban de beber, miró a su alrededor y notó que la chica pelirroja que solía atenderlo no se encontraba, las jóvenes a su lado no le interesaban pero no hacía esfuerzo alguno por alejarlas ¿Qué tenía de malo su compañía?, en ese momento incluso el era mas patético que ellas y su vestimenta, unos ojos azules le atravesaron la mente, el pecho le ardía, aceptó otra copa por parte de una de ellas, ¿Qué mas podría hacer para dejar de sentirse así?.

Ahí estaba, el mismo silencio de dos noches atrás, volvió a observar su entorno para reparar nuevamente en los vejestorios ya excitados que esperaban por el comienzo del show, el mas aún sentía su deseo por estar tan cerca de ellos, asco, le causaban asco, aunque asco también se daba a si mismo, después de todo a estas alturas ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de ellos?.

Pudo cegarse por un momento, todo era blanco, las luces que lo alumbraban, los adornos, las vestimentas de todas las mujeres, excepto él, completamente de negro, llevaba el cabello suelto, una malla obscura y transparente recorría su cuerpo, solo lo lograban cubrir algunas plumas alargadas pegadas a el, en su entrepierna, sus muñecas, su espalda y algunas en sus tobillos, Yuuri lo observaba ensimismado, no podía evitar recorrer su cuerpo con lujuria, el dolor que sentía en el pecho desapareció al instante, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada desvistiéndolo con la mirada, reparó en un objeto que colgaba de su cuello, era un colgante de oro y en su pecho resaltaba una cruz, ¿Qué clase de significado tenía eso?, se percató de que el era el único de negro, el hecho de que fuera el menor, lo hizo comprender un poco, el mismo representaba el pecado, sus ojos se encontraron con aquel de ojos esmeralda, fogosos, penetrantes, la música comenzó, esta vez no cantó, se limitaba a bailar, levantaba sus brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima al moreno, como queriendo provocarlo, las mujeres que acompañaban a la prima se acercaban y como si fuera planeado a cada lugar donde Yuuri miraba las manos de ellas lo cubrían iniciando una lucha de quien reaccionaba mas rápido, entre este juego Yurio se movía lento, giraba, se agachaba, era cubierto y descubierto, una chica de blanco se acercó y lo tomó por la espalda, este confiado se dejó caer hacia atrás estirando sus manos en la misma dirección de su inclinación, su cabello dorado caía y otras cinco jóvenes recorrían su cuerpo, unas con sus manos, otras con sus bocas, el rubio imitaba las expresiones mas puras de placer, seductor movía sus caderas, toda su anatomía, como llamando, rogando, implorando, Yuuri estaba quieto en el acolchado sillón de su mesa, estaba en primera fila, tenía la vista mas placentera que cualquiera que pudiera estar viendo el show, lo miraba, impenetrable, el deseo que lo carcomía era demasiado, sentía celos de no ser el quien en ese momento lo tuviera en sus brazos, inofensivo al menos por fuera, el quería ser quien le provocara cada una de esas expresiones que ponía, observó su rostro, lo encontró mirándolo de reojo mientras se movía, el calor se apoderó de el, si quería jugar eso obtendría, tomó a una de las mujeres que lo acompañaban en su asiento y la acercó a el, ella lo miraba sumisa y extasiada por el alcohol, pasó una mano por la pierna de esta subiendo peligrosamente, Yurio lo observaba fijamente, se incorporó y continuó con su danza junto a sus acompañantes, como obedeciendo al moreno llevó una de sus manos a su pierna y comenzó a subir lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando que era el quien cometía la acción, la excitación de Yuuri se elevaba cada vez mas, se acabó su copa y comenzó a recorrer a la mujer por completo con sus dedos, ella encantada se dejaba, cada tacto lo sentía el rubio, lo representaba, era un juego prohibido, indecente, pero eran los dos que intentaban hacer algo por no poder tocarse directamente, el show acabó, y los clientes gritaban clamando por la prima, esta los miró inexpresivo, les regaló una reverencia y se retiró, el patinador comprendió lo que eso significaba por lo que se despidió atentamente de sus acompañantes y se levantó _-Yuuri, perdóname por hablarte así … -_ Se detuvo, ¿Por qué esas palabras venían a su cabeza ahora?, _-Yuuri, bienvenido de vuelta –_ no, no quería pensar en el, no quería que su corazón doliera de esa manera, no podía ser como el y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, no cuando lo amaba tanto, si tenía que recurrir a este lugar todos los días a pedir a Yurio para apaciguar el dolor lo haría, aunque supiera que no era lo correcto, que estaba mal usar a un niño por deseos egoístas, al afirmar eso en su mente algo le produjo un malestar peor, era solo un niño pero ¿Qué significaba para el?, tomó rumbo a la recepción, resultó estar la misma mujer que lo había atendido antes, le sonrió intentando ser amable ignorando el lío mental que llevaba.

-¡Bienvenido nuevamente! – La mujer lo saludaba cortés. - ¿Desea pedir alguna dama en especial?.- Ella ya intuía a lo que iba así que para Yuuri fue mas fácil la tarea.

-Quiero a la prima – Sentenció seco, cargado en deseo, la mujer asintió como una marioneta y lo guio al mismo cuarto en el que había estado la vez anterior, una vez dentro se despidió y lo dejó, él por su parte no podía aguantar mas, necesitaba borrar todo pensamiento tortuoso de su mente, estaba molesto, se encontraba en su peor estado, odiaba la idea de que alguien lo llegaría a conocer así, que conociera a su otro yo, ese que le obedecía a sus instintos, era el peor lado que podía tener, el era un jodido desastre de vez en cuando.

La puerta se abrió y Yuri entró, lo observó pero un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, el estaba sentado a los pies de la cama con sus codos apoyados en sus muslos esperando ansioso, pero esos ojos, lo devoraron apenas puso un pie en el cuarto, intentando ignorar eso sonrió altanero.

-Me sorprendes, no tardaste nada en pedirme, creo que alguien estaba muy desespera…. – Yuuri se abalanzó a el cerrando la puerta de un golpe con su mano y el peso de sus cuerpos acorralándolo sobre la misma mientras capturaba sus labios ahogado, era un beso fogoso, pasional, ansioso, el rubio lo miraba sorprendido, sonrojado, la lengua del moreno se adentró en su boca sin permiso alguno, jugaba con la suya con deseo, como queriendo adentrarse mas, rozaba sus dientes, el beso era cada vez mas profundo.

-De..!dejame respirar! – Yurio entre su forcejeo por oxigenó logró articular algunas palabras, no sabía que le ocurría a ese cerdo, el pelinegro lo miró intimidante, metió una de sus piernas entre las del menor rozando su entrepierna apropósito arrancándole un gemido instantáneo.

-Silencio – Volvió a robar sus labios con fuerza y de un impulso lo levantó de las piernas, el ojiverde por instinto rodeó con estas las caderas del mayor, el contacto era mas latente, Yuuri soltó un leve y ronco gemido entre los labios del chico al sentir el roce, juntos eran fuego, y un fuego como aquel no se desataba si no eran ellos dos, el rubio dejó de entender, abandonó la idea de intentar pensar, guiado por su calor movió sus caderas torturando al mayor, cada gemido era un gratificante premio, pero sentía que el terreno que ganaba ardía cuando Yuuri recorría sus piernas con sus manos, bajando haciendo presión con sus dedos, volvía a su parte trasera apretando, separando, masajeando, tenía los ojos cerrados dedicándose a sentirlo, sin saber que el de ojos chocolate lo observaba detenidamente, cada expresión, veía como se derretía entre el y la pared y esto no logró mas que excitarlo de sobremanera; lo tomó fuerte en sus brazos dando la vuelta y arrojándolo a la cama, el menor lo miraba desconcertado mientras este lo hacía con un deseo abrumante, parado frente a el y sin romper el contacto visual se quitó de un golpe su camisa para arrojarse sobre el pequeño acomodándose entre el, se volvían a rosar y los dos reaccionaron al sentirse, la mínima distancia entre sus rostros era peligrosa, sentían sus respiraciones chocar y eso los estimulaba, fue Yuuri quien comenzó a moverse provocando reacciones en el menor, lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Esta noche harás lo que yo quiera- Yurio se sorprendió pero lo deseaba demasiado como para no seguirle el juego.

\- ¿A si que al final quieres que te atienda? – preguntaba irónico y divertido.

\- Harás todo lo que yo te pida – Mordió su mentón, tortuoso y lo volteó dejándolo encima de el, comenzó a desabrochar los botones en la espalda del rubio que mantenían aquella malla reñida a su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello con deseo, cada botón fuera significaba una mordida, el ojiverde no podía evitar estremecerse, dejó caer su cabeza al lado del oído del moreno, cada mordida un gemido, sin embargo el que susurró en el oído del otro fue Yuuri.

-Tócame – Tomó la mano de Yurio y la llevó a su propia entrepierna, este reaccionó obediente y levantó un poco su cola para dejar espacio, sentir las manos del mayor en su espalda lo incitaba, desabrochó su cinturón y el botón que le impedía continuar y bajó la cremallera con la habilidad de una prima y con un poco de ayuda del moreno el molesto pantalón desapareció del cuerpo de este sin embargo aún quedaba una tela que cubría el crecido miembro, en un intento de torturarlo el rubio uso su mano para atraparlo entre ella y la tela, subiendo y bajando, ejerciendo la presión indicada, un ritmo pecaminoso.

-Nghh… - Ronco y perdido, ahí estaba su nuevo premio, la mirada de placer que le entregaba Yuuri lo absorbía, decidió avanzar arrebatándole el bóxer dejando libre aquello que este contenía.

-Lame – Ordenó Yuuri, el chico intentó acatar cambiando de posición, pero algo no se lo permitió.

-¡Aah!..- Sus ojos estaban llorosos por alguna razón, sus mejillas completamente rojas y su respiración agitada, el pelinegro había terminado de desabrochar los botones que contenían su vestuario, este caía por sus brazos, mientras la mano traviesa del mayor entrometió el primer dedo en su entrada.

-En esta posición…!nghh! es…es incómodo – Gemía mientras Yuuri adentraba el segundo dedo manteniendo el vaivén para prepararlo.

-Lame y quédate así, no permitiré que te muevas – Yurio sentía que no podía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, sumiso acercó su boca al latente Yuuri, comenzó a jugar con la punta, lamía, mordía, suavemente subía, bajaba, aumentaba el ritmo y lo disminuía, el pelinegro estaba en el cielo, por un momento pensó que comprendía todas las razones por las que aquel niño era la prima Ballerina, permaneció gracias al rubio no mucho tiempo en un estado de placer calmado, hasta que sintió que acabaría directo en la boca del menor, lo observó, justamente esas parecían ser sus intenciones, insertó un tercer dedo y el joven gimió en alto.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – tomó su rostro con cuidado acaparando su atención. – Quiero acabar dentro de ti. - Volvió a subirse en el rubio cambiando los papeles, lo admiró un momento, sin importar lo que pensara o sintiera, esa criatura era hermosa, era egoísta de su parte querer que le perteneciera cuando el amaba a otra persona; apresó su boca con sus labios nuevamente y este gustoso aceptó, lamió su lóbulo y luego lo mordió, con su mano jugaba con uno de los pequeños pezones del menor, este se estremecía ante el tacto y eso le gustaba, bajó besando y mordiendo su cuello, el rubio le iba entregando ahogados suspiros con cada caricia que le brindaba, continuó su exploración besando su torso mientras bajaba hasta llegar al botón restante y usó su lengua para su adecuada atención, llevó sus dedos a la boca del pequeño quien entendiendo la acción los lamió deseoso, luego de quitarlos los adentro en su entrada para comprobar algo que ya sabía, estaba listo, los sacó y con esa misma mano tomó el miembro del pequeño para ayudarlo.

-¡Nghh! Yuuri ….hazlo ya, cerdo idiota – El aludido sonrió por el apodo, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad después de todo.

-Shh, no hables ahora – se inclinó y le susurró apoyado en su brazo inactivo, el rubio por inercia abrió las piernas mirándolo ansioso, sin perder ese contacto el moreno se acomodó entre el y entró de una estocada.

-¡Yuuri! – el niño gimió su nombre y este comenzó a moverse dentro de el, gemían y se miraban hasta que el mayor lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza al lado de la del menor para adentrarse mejor.

-Yo… no puedo evitar sentirme bien si tu me tienes – Se detuvo y su corazón se detuvo con el, sin salirse lo miró a los ojos.

-Que diablos te ocurre, solo dije que te sentías bie…. – Yuuri subió las piernas del ojiverde sobre sus hombros y comenzó a penetrar con mas fuerza.

-¡Ngh!..!Ah!… - Y es que no mentía, con el adentro podría permanecer por toda la eternidad.

El moreno jugaba con el ritmo y la profundidad, apoyó una mano en el vientre del chico y continuó con el vaivén, momentos después volvieron a la posición inicial, Yurio se aferraba entre gemidos a la espalda de su amante, de vez en cuando este alcanzaba un punto alarmante en el y entonces lo arañaba, esto en vez de ser doloroso para el de ojos chocolate era placentero, pensaba continuar de esa manera pero el rubio tenía otros planes, lo volteó tal cual lo habían estado haciendo.

-Déjame a mi seguir de aquí en adelante – Si antes pensaba que era hermoso ahora lo era mas, la vista que le regalaba era demasiado provocativa como para poder contenerse, el niño lo montaba a un ritmo que lo volvía loco y seguir viendo sin hacer nada no era posible después de todo, lo abrazó pegándolo a su pecho sin quitarlo de encima, ahora era el quien llevaba el ritmo y lo embestía con fuerza, estaba cerca y su pequeño también.

-Yuuri…!Yu..uri! – Amaba que clamara su nombre de esa manera, recordó que el también había clamado por un nombre así hace un tiempo atrás. El menor volvió a atrapar su boca besándolo anhelante, este correspondió, pero su mente viajaba en otros tiempos, sentía el clímax llegar.

-Dilo, nghh…di mi nombre – gruñía extasiado, el ritmó se volvió frenético.

\- Yuuri…yuuri…!Ahg! – Se había corrido cayendo rendido en su pecho al mismo tiempo que Yuuri acababa dentro de el.

-Vi…Víctor – El cuerpo del menor se estremeció, de inmediato comprendió lo que dijo, mierda, la había jodido.

-Yu…!Yurio yo! – Se sentó y lo sentó con el aún sin salir de su interior, este lo miraba sin entender.

-¿Por qué te exasperas tanto? – Estaba confundido pero sonrió divertido – Con que Víctor ¿eh?.- con el peso de su cuerpo volvió a recostar a Yuuri tomándolo del mentón – Ese es el nombre de la persona que amas ¿verdad?, ¿Qué les pasó?, ¿fue el quien te pateó el trasero?- preguntó travieso.

-Yo…yo no…- Lo miraba sin saber que decirle, lo descolocaba la actitud del menor – yo…lo siento… - se sentía culpable, Yurio agacho la mirada mientras reía, se levantó un poco librándose de la intromisión del mayor dentro de el y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Esta bien no? – Yuuri lo miraba mas confundido aún – Ya sabes, tener alguien que te ame, tener a alguien a quien amar, son cosas que las personas como tú pueden hacer – El moreno se molestó - ¿Por qué hablas de las personas como yo?, ¿Qué hay de ti? – El joven soltó una fuerte carcajada por la pregunta – Es que aún no te das cuenta, mi vida es este lugar, hay una gran diferencia entre las personas como tu y como yo, nosotros no tenemos permitido tener sentimientos en esta mierda – Sí lo sabía, pero le parecía demasiado cruel como para aceptar por completo la vida del rubio.

– Comprendo – Agachó la mirada.

\- No te confundas cerdito, no me importa a quien ames mientras vengas a mi cada noche – Le susurró al oído provocando un notorio sonrojo en su acompañante, sonrió triunfante.

-Ahora vete – Ordenó.

-¿Qué? – ¿Realmente lo estaba corriendo?

\- Como oyes, tengo otros clientes programados para la noche aparte de ti, no te sientas importante – Le dio justo en la vena.

-Pues no creo que grites así con otros clientes – Dijo airoso y volvió a mirarlo disfrutando de su expresión mientras tomaba su ropa y terminaba de vestirse – Lo siento por todo, hasta la próxima…Prima. – Terminó de acomodar sus ropas y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de el, suspiró pesado y se apoyó en esta intentando procesar la conversación de hace un instante, si, era verdad, amaba a Víctor aunque fuera el causante de su sufrimiento y también la razón por la que terminó atrapado en las redes de ese niño, pero el lío era el chico, su corazón reaccionaba con fuerza cuando lo tenía frente a el, le atribuía esto al deseo que le tenía, pero si sus sentimientos le pertenecía a su entrenador, ¿Qué demonios sentía por Yurio?, recordó las palabras del menor, ¿Significaba eso que el no conocía el mundo exterior?, cierto pesar lo consumió y una idea lo iluminó, mas importante aún ¿Cuánto dinero necesitaría para sacarlo por una noche?, bajó las escaleras, y pagó mientras se despedía de la recepcionista, cruzó la puerta de salida con esa idea en mente.

La puerta se cerró, Yuuri se había marchado, Yuratchka se quedó en silencio dentro del cuarto, bajó la mirada cabizbajo.

-Era mentira idiota, no tengo mas clientes porque me pediste tu - Se dejó caer donde hace unos momentos estaba recostado el moreno, aún estaba impregnado su aroma, se abrazó a la almohada embriagándose en ella, no debía preocuparse, sabía que nunca pertenecería al mundo del que Yuuri venía, no mientras su padre estuviera con vida y técnicamente solo quería que lo pidiera cada noche para hacer mas llevadera su asquerosa rutina mientras el solo lo usaba para descargar su despecho, era una relación de beneficio mutuo.

-Con que una persona que te ame, y alguien a quien amar ¿eh?- Volvió a embriagarse con el aroma del moreno en la cómoda almohada. – Si el fuera la persona que me amara, no me sentiría mal en lo absoluto - .

Su corazón latió.

 **N.A: Lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, mi abuelo falleció dos días después de que publiqué el segundo capítulo, y su funeral fue ayer, me tomé estos días por el shock sentimental que tengo, sin embargo esta historia es importante, le tengo cariño, así que en honor a mi tata les doy este capítulo, lo dejé mas largo por mi ausencia estos días.**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero lo disfruten y déjenme saber si les gustó, no saben cuanto me animan a continuar.**

 **NIL.**


	4. ZHENYA

_Los personajes (a excepción de Zhenya y Edik), no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo-sensei._

 **Capítulo IV**

" **ZHENYA"**

Estaba parada fuera de su habitación, un respiro, un largo y profundo respiro era lo que necesitaba, intentó cubrirse el cuerpo lo que mas pudo, no quería que su rubio favorito se preocupara, el ya caminaba por ese sendero con bastante peso en su pequeña espalda, se limpió una lágrima que luchó por salir antes que sus compañeras, hace bastantes años que había tomado esa determinación, si era por el bien de aquella criatura y por su recuerdo, no renunciaría a su encomienda, ya no había marcha atrás, tomó un segundo respiro dándose ánimos y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Yuri! – Nadie respondió, al adentrarse y cerrar lo vio durmiendo en su cama, se acercó cuidadosa, era normal que por las noches ocurriera eso, usualmente ella trabajaba hasta mas tarde por el horario del bar e incluso en estas ocasiones cuando se le ordenaba satisfacer al "jefe" le era imposible liberarse mas temprano para hacerle compañía pues el rubio terminaba antes de atender a sus clientes, lo observó en detalle, ah, había estado llorando de nuevo.

-Mi pequeño - Su mirada se entristeció al acariciar sus rostro - ¿Sabes?, así era como _"ella"_ solía llamarte – Su garganta comenzaba a arder, pudo captar que no estaba herido, eso era algo bueno así que sonrió, por alguna razón desde que ese chico apareció en el local no volvió a ver heridas que lo marcaran, su cabello aún estaba mojado, no debió salir de la ducha hace mucho, nuevamente se había dormido sin cubrirse, tomó sus ropajes y sabanas y las estiró sobre su cuerpo, esa noche estaba helando como nunca.

-El frío no es amigable Yuri, es solitario, pero a la vez hermoso – Le dedicó una nostálgica mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron en la foto de la mesita que se encontraba a su lado, tomó asiento en la silla que a esta le correspondía y con sus manos tomó delicada aquel marco de plata.

-Señorita…. – Agachó la cabeza sombría, sus manos sostenían la foto con mas fuerza, estaba temblando. – Lo siento mucho – No podía mas, las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse y ella dejó de batallar para detenerlas – Señorita, Yuratchka…no es feliz – comenzaba a romperse en su agonía - Hasta el día de hoy no he podido liberarlo – Las tristes gotas resbalaban por su rostro – Señorita, ….su señor me ha tomado, pero aún continuo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, incluso aunque me pierda en este lugar, no dejaré que lo toque mientras yo pueda satisfacerlo – La sonrisa de la mujer en la fotografía era tan cálida, tan hermosa – Se quebró totalmente, lloraba ahogada sin poder elevar la voz de su sufrimiento, no quería que el pequeño despertara, mucho menos que la escuchara y la obligara a delatar cosas que no debía, no ahora, no era el momento.

-Tengo miedo señorita – Cada vez comenzaba a helar mas, tenía que cubrirse con algo pronto – Sin usted… el frío me aterra otra vez - .

Sus largos cabellos rojos eran tirados con una fuerza descomunal hacia el cuerpo del chico, sus pies ardían por las heridas que le causaban sus desgastados zapatos; tenía frío, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir traviesas lágrimas, pero su determinación era inmensa, no dejaría que le robaran aquel pan que tanto le había costado ganar.

-¡Suéltenme! – sus pequeños brazos no tenían la fuerza necesaria y sus delgadas piernas no poseían la resistencia para poder correr.

\- ¡Dame eso rarita! – Uno de los jóvenes habló – Las ratas de callejón no tienen derecho a comer - .

-¡Que me sueltes idiota! – los chicos reían superiores – ¡Miren!, ¡hasta los vagabundos se enojan!, Dime, ¿por qué estas en la calle?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?, no me digas, ¡te botaron por ese feo cabello rojo que tienes! – La pequeña lloraba, era verdad, ella no tenía padres, vagaba sola y trabajaba cada dos días junto al señor de la panadería para ganar algo que comer, algo para sobrevivir, el chico que la tiraba del cabello le había arrebatado aquel pan que tanto esfuerzo le costó.

-¡Devuélvemelo! – Ellos solo reían, tenían buenas ropas, alguno que otro con varios kilos de mas, la comida no les faltaba, si era así, ¿Por qué a ella?, quien le quitó su pan dio una mascada, le iba a reclamar pero escuchó unos pasos, eran rápidos, cada vez mas sonoros, venía hacia ellos, sus ojos color mar recorrieron la nieve hasta que la vio frente a ella, volcó al chico que le robó de una patada, estaba sorprendida pero aún temblaba.

-¡Oigan ustedes trío de imbéciles! - Los jóvenes la miraban atónitos, el pelinegro recientemente golpeado observaba con miedo, la ojiazul la admiraba analizándola de pies a cabeza, parecía tener la misma edad de esos brabucones; probablemente unos 12 años.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres niña?! – el mayor de los chicos tomaba la defensiva y los otros se paraban preparándose para golpearla.

\- ¡¿Ahh?!, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡no tienen derecho el de maltratar a una pequeña de esa manera! – ¿Realmente la estaba ayudando?.

\- ¡Pero mírate!, ¡Estas sucia!, veo que es normal que la basura se ayude entre sí – La expresión de la joven cambió, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, temblaba, pero no de miedo si no de impotencia.

-Es como un gato – La niña arrodillada miraba la escena, el chico botó lo que quedaba de pan al suelo y lo pisó – ¡Mi pan! – Las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos – Ahí tienen, pueden comer del piso como los cerdos – El grupo comenzó a reírse mientras se burlaban de su desdicha, la recién llegada observó en silencio la acción.

\- Te equivocas – Una mirada asesina se proyectaba mediante sus ojos, ellos dejaron de reir, ella apretó mas aún sus puños.

-Vamos tontita, no pongas esa ca… - Un puño lo calló, la joven se abalanzó sobre ellos mientras se encargaba de los tres a la vez, podían ser ricos, pero no valían nada, eran débiles en cuerpo y alma.

-Las personas como ustedes…. – Corría por el ultimo chico - ¡Los cerdos como ustedes no merecen nada! – Lo golpeó, se detuvo cansada, su respiración estaba agitada, los jóvenes estaban adoloridos pero uno le escupió molesto, esta lo fulminó con la mirada con toda intención de rematarlo pero el al darse cuenta se cubrió y como una rata asustada se disculpó.

\- ¡Retírense! – Expresó enojada, ellos como pudieron se incorporaron y se fueron corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! – Los miró descolocada y luego rió mas tranquila - Con que un monstruo ¿eh? – Cierta pelirroja la observaba con miedo, quería salir corriendo, la presencia de esa chica era demasiado imponente, como pudo comenzó a levantarse pero un dolor no la dejó.

\- ¡Auch!... – Tenía el pie demasiado lastimado como para poder pararse.

\- ¿Estas bién? – Acató el llamado y desde el suelo de rodillas elevó su rostro, le estaba ofreciendo su blanca y pequeña mano, aquella cálida sonrisa la cautivó, la miraba con ternura con esos ojos verdes que brillaban cual esmeralda, abundantes pestañas y largas hebras doradas caían por su rostro adornando la imagen que en ese momento tenía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan bella señorita pero se quedó quieta por la desconfianza que aún tenía, la joven se dio cuenta de esto.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño – Sin permiso tomó el pie de la niña y le quitó con cuidado el viejo zapato, una expresión triste se formó en su rostro al verlo lleno de heridas, terminó por quitarle otro y se dio vuelta mientras se agachaba de espaldas a ella.

-Sube – Ordenó, la pequeña sin saber que hacer optó finalmente por subir a su espalda – Mu…muchas gracias por la ayuda – La rubia sonrió y la sujetó con fuerza, se elevó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– Te llevaré a casa de tus padres, ¿Dónde vives? – La pelirroja tardó en responder-

– No tengo… - Dijo despacio, la mayor se detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida, sintió como unas gotas caían sobre su espalda.

– Yo… no tengo padres – El silencio reinó – Puedes dejarme aquí, no tengo hogar al cual volver, vivo en la calle – Estaba apenada y triste, ya había sido suficiente lo que aquella señorita había hecho por ella al salvarla de esos chicos.

– ¿Estas loca? – Levantó la mirada atenta a la persona que la sostenía.– Bueno, estamos en un problema – Reía la ojiverde – Debido a una serie de sucesos yo tampoco tengo hogar desde hace un tiempo, tampoco tengo padres, el viejo murió hace un año, ¿No te parece cómico que estemos en esta situación? – Comenzó a reírse mas fuerte, la niña no la entendía.

– ¿Sabes?, a unas cuantas cuadras tengo mi base, no le digas a nadie de eso, es un secreto, me las he arreglado para conseguir algunas cosas con los abuelos que viven como yo en otras calles, hace unas semanas en la basura encontré un colchón viejo así que lo uso como cama en un callejón, tengo una manta, no es muy gruesa pero sirve, si quieres podría compartirla contigo – Volvió a iniciar su caminata.

\- No…!No es necesario que comparta sus cosas conmigo! – temblorosa declaraba – Ya ha hecho suficiente con salvarme – Volvió a reír esta vez sin detenerse.

-No voy a dejar a una pequeña como tu sola y abandonada, podrías considerar que la ayuda puede ser buena de vez en cuando, sobre todo tomando en cuenta nuestra situación – La pelirroja la escuchó en silencio, intentó rebatir pero no sabía que decir, recostó su cabeza en el cuello de la joven y ahí permaneció, pasaron unas cuatro cuadras hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Zhenya, ¿Y el tuyo? .-

-Mi…Mila, me llamo Mila – Aún estaba nerviosa.

\- Ya veo, es un bonito nombre, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, yo tengo doce – Preguntaba curiosa.

\- Cinco .- Dijo seca, la ojiverde se sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Cinco?!, ¡eres muy pequeña! – La niña se escondió en su nuca y esta rió por tercera vez desde su encuentro.

\- Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante Mila – Su tono de voz se suavizó, Mila pensaba que permanecer abrazada a ella era tranquilizador, como abrazar a una madre, creía haber sentido esa calidez anteriormente.

\- Claro, señorita Zhenya – Cerró sus ojos.

\- No tienes por que ser tan formal conmigo Mila – No hubo respuesta, sentía una respiración lenta en su cuello, la pequeña se había dormido.

Continuos ruidos la despertaron, intentó abrir sus ojos aunque la tarea le dificultara por tenerlos pesados, sentía que no dormía tan bien hace innumerables noches, cuando al fin lo logró se dio cuenta de tres cosas, estaba recostada en un colchón y tapada con una vieja manta, se encontraba en un callejón que nunca antes había visitado en sus intentos de encontrar algún lugar solitario para dormir y a su lado alguien tosía atormentado, reconoció esos orbes verdosos y enseguida comprendió quien era.

\- ¡Señorita Zhenya! – Asustada tomó por los hombros a la joven y la obligo a mirarla.

\- Mi…la – Cada vez tosía con mas fuerza, la pequeña no sabía que hacer, como ayudarla, dejó de pensar cuando la mano con la que la rubia tapaba su boca se manchó de sangre.

\- ¡Señorita que le ocurre! – Estaba aterrada, Zhenya tomó su mano y la miró intentando controlarse.

\- Tran … – La toz continuaba – Tranquila, …es lo normal, después de unos minutos se pasa.-

\- ¡Estas muy enferma!, ¡necesitamos conseguir algún tipo de medicamento! – Comenzaba a alterarse, no podía verla así.

\- ¡No! – La calló - La medicina que necesito es muy cara y solo la tienen en aquel lugar, su semblante se volvió sombrío.

\- ¡Puedo trabajar! - Sus ojos se posaron en la ojiazul, estaba llorando.

\- Tienes cinco años - Acarició su mejilla, no puedes forzarte a hacer eso.

\- Pero…eres la única persona que ha sido amable conmigo, ¡tengo que hacer algo para recompensarte! .- Ah, ahí estaban esas lágrimas de nuevo.

\- Mila, la soledad es algo muy triste, yo estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado alguien que me acompañe, eso ya es suficiente para mi, es cierto que estoy enferma, pero mi etapa no es terminal – Poco a poco la toz iba desapareciendo.

\- ¡Pero! – Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, ahora dormía, era demasiado tarde para protestar, llevó su pequeña manita a la frente de la rubia.

\- Está ardiendo – Se quitó su parte de la manta de encima y arropó a su acompañante lo mejor que pudo, tenía frío pero probablemente si se acurrucaba a su lado podría soportarlo, volvió a incorporarse en el colchón recostándose, era cálido, acogedor, se permitió el lujo de observar el cielo, la noche estaba despejada y las estrellas brillaban, pudo notar que una de ellas a lo lejos era pequeña, muy poco notoria y a su lado una destellante estrella le hacía compañía, por un momento pensó que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas la persona a su lado podría haber sido su madre, seguramente alguien así nunca la habría abandonado, lamentablemente no pudo conocer a sus padres, pero tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo.

\- Señora estrella, por favor cuide de la señorita – El sueño volvió a ganarle la batalla, con sus delgados brazos se aferró a la joven a su lado, como intentando brindarle calor.

La vida es un lapso de tiempo muy corto, mientras cada una de ellas tuviera algo que hacer, alguien a quien cuidar, alguien por quien velar podían ser felices, muchas veces pasaban noches buscando por comida, pidiendo a quien pudiera apiadarse, durmiendo en un rincón, con el paso de los días Mila supo que había algo que su amiga escondía, muchas veces bajo su holgado vestido vería extrañas marcas, sin embargo cuando la rubia la descubría mirando se cubría, no decía nada, solo continuaba con lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, podían padecer de calor, también de frío, pero con el tiempo cada cosa se hacía mas llevadera, la pequeña crecía rápido, y la joven se desarrollaba, mas de alguna vez se toparon con algunos hombres que procedían con intenciones vulgares, pero Zhenya siempre las defendía al final, el agua no era tan complicada de conseguir, pero todo dependía del sector donde pidieran, muchas personas acostumbraban llamarles gatas callejeras, eran el tipo de animal que nadie tocaba por miedo a su suciedad, muchos apodos a parte de ese recibieron, pero a los ojos de la menor su amiga no era nada parecido a lo que la gente decía, era una flor, una flor exótica, hermosa, difícil de encontrar. Así como estaban las noches para trabajar, existían algunas también para descansar, lo normal era que en este tipo de noches cuando la señorita se encontraba en peor estado, su toz se hacía cada vez mas frecuente, así también la sangre, era inevitable preocuparse, pero ella siempre insistía en que pasaría luego, a los ojos de Mila, ella era también una guerrera, cuando el sol amanecía anunciaba nuevamente un duro día sin embargo la joven siempre reía, cuando ella flaqueaba la ayudaba, cuando lloraba la consolaba, cuando se congelaba la abrazaba; con el tiempo se dio cuenta también de que incluso los días fríos eran hermosos en la compañía de alguien, pero los mejores eran sin duda los nevados, los ojos de su señorita resaltaban mejor en el hielo y la nieve, era como un hada, frágil pero a la vez fuerte, poderosa, inquebrantable y amable. El tiempo no perdonaba y sus cuerpos sobrevivieron un año así, a pesar de eso llegó el día en que cierta rubia no se podía levantar.

La toz continuaba incesante, no paró en ningún minuto durante la noche y la sangre aumentaba.

-¡Zhenya! – La joven pelirroja había ido en busca de un poco de agua para resistir la fiebre con ayuda de un paño viejo que habían encontrado hace unos meses, la rubia respiraba agitada, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, su cuerpo ya estaba muy delgado, corrió a su lado y la tomó de la mano, la frágil chica con sus pocas fuerzas la miró.

\- Mila…, así como estoy no podré seguir acompañándote por mucho tiempo, lo siento – Era interrumpida por su toz, esa maldita toz.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡no quiero volverte a oír diciéndome eso!, no es propio de ti rendirte así de fácil, ¡iré por ayuda quieras o no! – Soltó su mano desesperada y corrió en busca de alguien, quien fuera, en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba.

\- ¡Mila! – Gritó pero la muchacha no se detuvo, dejó caer su mano, cada vez le costaba mas respirar.

Corría por las calles rogando por que alguien le diera una mano, pero a una chiquilla tan mugrienta nadie la tomaba en cuenta, reaccionó cuando calló al piso, había chocado con alguien.

\- ¡Discúlpeme! – Se reverenció luego de haberse incorporado, mantenía la vista en el suelo hasta que sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Eh? – Levantó su mirada y vió a un hombre que la miraba con ternura, ojos azules, cabello lacio y negro.

\- No te preocupes, ¿te encuentras bien pequeña? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

\- ¡Por favor ayúdeme!, ¡mi amiga está a punto de morir, está muy enferma y no tenemos dinero para su medicina, hay que atenderla! – Lo había escupido todo, en esos momentos solo pedía que aquel bello hombre acudiera a su plegaria.

\- Este volvió a acariciar sus cabellos con cariño, ¿Dices que tu amiga está así de grave por su enfermedad?, dime, ¿Cómo es ella? .- La miraba sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? .- Algo no le daba buena espina.

\- Porque quizás sea yo la persona indicada para ayudarte – Comenzó a reír despreocupado, Mila no confiaba completamente en el, pero en un momento como eso necesitaba ayuda inmediata y si esperaba hasta que otra persona la tomara en cuenta podría ser demasiado tarde.

\- Venga conmigo por favor – Lo guio al callejón.

Zhenya comenzaba a desesperarse por que su pequeña no llegaba, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, no, cosas como esas era mejor no pensarlas, dentro de su preocupación escuchó unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa, sonrió sabiendo que era Mila, era el ritmo de sus pies, lo conocía muy bien; levantó su mirada.

\- ¡Señorita!, ¡traje a alguien para que la ayude! – Al fin lo había logrado, no tenía dudas, podría salvarla, por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que reparó en la expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga; su corazón se detuvo, ella estaba horrorizada, se quedó observándola como una piedra, una risa que la heló hasta los huesos; se giró y vió al hombre que estaba detrás de ella, fue entonces cuando comprendió que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Reía a carcajadas - ¡Aquí estabas cerdita! – El hombre estaba exasperado.

\- Edik… - Volvió su mirada hacia ella, su expresión de horror no desaparecía, Edik era como lo había llamado, ¿Qué era ese hombre para Zhenya?.

\- Te encontré – Dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante, ¿realmente era el mismo que la encontró desesperada por ayuda?, la rubia pudo despertar en un intento desesperado.

\- ¡Mila corre! – Gritó desesperada y la pequeña no reaccionó, le estaba pidiendo que se fuera y la abandonara, ¿Por qué?; Todo se volvió negro.

Su cabeza dolía, todo daba vueltas, poco a poco abría los ojos, la luz era agradable, ni muy intensa ni muy apagada, sentía algo cómodo, estaba recostada en algo blando, no sentía frío, vió que estaba cubierta de sabanas finas, _\- ¡Mila corre! –_ Se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Señorita! – Gritó, Una cálida mano se posó en su cabeza y esa calidez, era de ella.

\- Mila - Quedó sin habla, ella la acariciaba con su usual sonrisa mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, se silenció mientras su corazón se calmaba, sus ojos la recorrieron, estaba impresionada, ahí estaba, mas hermosa que nunca, el rosa de su pálida piel había vuelto, completamente limpia y perfumada, sus labios rojos, sus ojos maquillados, llevaba un adorno en el cabello mientras este caía brillante por sus hombros, llevaba ropas rojas, un hermoso kimono.

\- Señorita… ¿Dónde estamos? – después de reparar en la apariencia de la rubia se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un cuarto, cálido y bonito, habían dos camas, ella reposaba en una de ell- Estamos en mi hogar Mila… - Su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se tornó sombría. – Perdón por no decírtelo antes, es aquí a donde yo pertenezco – Apretó sus puños.

\- ¿Disculpe? – La niña la miraba sin entender nada.

\- Era verdad que yo no tengo padres, ellos ya no están en este mundo – Su mano viajó al broche en su cabello – Estamos en un burdel Mila - ¿Burdel?.

\- ¿Qué es un burdel? - La escuchaba atenta, a sus seis años su inocencia se hacía presente.

\- Nos encontramos en la zona roja de la cuidad, aún eres muy pequeña para enterarte de estas cosas, yo tenía tu edad cuando comencé a caer en cuenta de este tipo de realidad. – Dijo compasiva.

\- ¡Yo quiero saberlo! .- Realmente deseaba entenderla.

\- Trabajo como prostituta, heredé el destino que mi madre vivió – La miró seria, Mila calló – A medida que crezcas podrás comprender con mas claridad cuales son las atenciones que las personas como yo entregamos, un burdel es una casa donde los hombres vienen a satisfacer sus mas anhelados y prohibidos deseos.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Interrumpió .

\- Edik Plisetsky, actual dueño del local y la persona con la que estoy comprometida. – Comprometerse, había escuchado esa palabra antes pero no sabía que significaba, Zhenya se dio cuenta de su confusión.

\- Eso significa que es la persona con la que me casaré en un futuro – Se reía con ternura.

\- Pero ese hombre da miedo – Mila recordaba los momentos antes de caer inconsciente y se abrazaba a si misma mientras temblaba.

\- Yo odio este lugar, mi vida siempre ha sido era un infierno en tierra, cada noche era peor que la anterior, desde que nací he tenido esta enfermedad en mi cuerpo y por tener la posición de la Prima la casa se encarga de conseguir mi medicina, es muy escasa y costosa, quizás es lo único bueno que esto me traía como consecuencia a pesar de todo, pero mientras ganaba edad mis servicios aumentarían, se me ordenaba repartir noches entre mi prometido y los clientes, sus manos tocándome, deseosos, asquerosos, sus pieles arrugadas, su repulsiva lujuria. – Miró a su pequeña compañera que la miraba sin saber que decir.- Estaba tan aterrada que me escapé, pero una pobre niña de doce años no dura mucho abandonada en las calles así que aprendí a defenderme sola, vagué así durante 3 semanas, fue entonces cuando yo…- Se detuvo triste .-

- _Te encontré –_ Esas habían sido sus palabras, el reloj de mesa marcaba las tres de la madrugada, quitó sus ojos de la fotografía y volvió a apreciar como dormía, ahí estaba la prueba de su existencia.

Suspiró mientras recordaba, aquel día en el que comprendió realmente el significado de ser una " dama del placer", veía que su ama llegaba con marcas por todo el cuerpo al dormitorio y el jefe la pedía cada vez con mas frecuencia, ella nunca lloraba, pero siempre que el la pedía se quebraba, entonces comprendió que su amiga estaba enamorada de el, eso era algo que ella jamás lograría comprender, recordaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a verse débil, era por que la medicina ya no estaba otorgando el efecto deseado, ella había entrado en una etapa terminal, las únicas veces que sonreía era porque se la topaba en la habitación y no quería preocuparla, poco después se enteró que se había pactado que mientras ella no se volviera a escapar, su propia inocencia se mantendría intacta; aquella noche se rompió y lloró por ella.

Los años volaban y las nuevas estaciones se esfumaban, sin la espera de nadie aquel día llegó, su trabajo en el bar había terminado, volvió a su cuarto y la vió sentada en su cama.

-Mila – Miedo, su expresión denotaba miedo.

\- Que… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? …– Cierta desconfianza se marcaba en su voz, no tenía un buen presentimiento por lo que se acercó a paso apresurado hasta quedar frente a ella, sin embargo, en ese instante su corazón se detuvo, la rubia la miró expresiva, estaba preocupada, por su cabeza solo rondaba aquella tormentosa certeza y la duda de como hacer algo al respecto que pudiera detener aquel ciclo de tragedias, tomo su mano y la posicionó en su vientre.

\- Tu…. – Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

\- Aquí, dentro de mi, está creciendo una criatura…Mila.- No lo podía creer.

\- ¡Dejaste que ese imbécil te embarazara! – Decir que estaba furiosa era poco para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era él, el culpable de todo, gracias a el su sonrisa se había esfumado, las heridas habían aumentado, su enfermedad avanzaba, por las noches lloraba, pero ese sujeto no entendía razones, el pensaba que era placentero y aún así ahí estaba.

\- Mila yo…. – Intentó tocarla pero esta no lo permitió.

-Inaceptable; ¡Sabes que tu cuerpo no está preparado para un bebe!, ¡si no haces algo ahora tu…! .- La había callado de una bofetada.

\- Los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres – La miró seria, en ese momento comprendió que no habría vuelta atrás – Voy a tener a este pequeño y será lo último que con orgullo haré en este mundo, para una persona como yo con este tipo de vida, este es la mayor dicha que como mujer llegaré a vivir. – Sus manos volvieron a su vientre mientras tranquilizaba su fiera mirada, Mila temblaba en un baile de emociones; tristeza, ira, frustración, todas y cada una de ellas la consumían aún cuando su frustración predominara ante ellas, si hubiera encontrado a otro hombre que le prestara su ayuda aquel día, ¿las cosas serían distintas?.

\- ¿Dicha dices?, ¡Sabes perfectamente que le ocurrirá a ese bebe cuando cumpla la edad! – ¿Cómo es que no podía entenderlo? - ¡Claro que sí!, ¡no hay nadie en este mundo que lo sepa y comprenda mejor que yo!, es por eso, … es por eso que te pediré que me ayudes. - ¿Ayudarla?, ¿Cómo?.

\- ¿Que cosas estás diciendo? .-

En aquella noche el local cerró, estaba fuera de su habitación, caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro, un sinfín de pensamientos la rondaban, y una gran cantidad de temores también, el último grito se dejó oír y sus sentidos fueron robados por el llanto de un bebe – _Es un niño-_ Escuchó, abrió la puerta de golpe, la sangre era demasiada, su amiga estaba ahí, las lágrimas en sus ojos se resbalaban, observó como esta tomaba en brazos a su hijo, el llanto cesó, débil lo acarició, orgulloso e inocente mostraba su piel pálida, cabello dorado.

-Mi niño, mi pobre niño- Lo miraba revuelta entre tristeza y alegría. – Yuratchka - Depositó un tierno beso en su frente – Tu nombre es Yuratchka- Su mirada chocó con la de su amiga que la observaba desde la puerta.

– Mila …. Perdóname, así como estoy, no podré acompañarte por mas tiempo – Ella lloraba – Una vez que yo no esté el trato con Edik terminará, mi cuerpo está desgastado y cansado, toda mi vida he luchado y anhelado un poco de libertad, así que por favor – Le entregó al pequeño y esta lo tomó cual marioneta - _Cuida de Yuri –_ Sus ojos volaron hacia la criatura, mientras este se acurrucaba en ella, eran dos gotas de agua.

-¡Señorita!... yo - Dejó de respirar.

 _Hora de la defunción, 10:30 PM._

 _Edad, 20 años._

Su corazón se quebró, el bebe lloró.

Dejó la foto en su lugar mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, se acercó a su rubio amigo y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

\- Nadie en este mundo, podrá igualar el amor que te tenía tu madre – Le dedicó una última mirada llena de afecto, aún podía verla dentro de el, juntos eran uno solo, eran la flor mas bella que alguien podría llegar a apreciar.

Era la única testigo de los momentos que vivió su amada amiga junto a su hijo, apreció su felicidad, las fantasías que creaba en su cabeza contando supuestas aventuras de Yuri fuera de esa casa, ese era su mayor deseo, pensaba en un futuro en el que su pequeño conociera a alguien que lo quisiera, cuando conociera su primer amor; infinitas veces la encontró acariciando su ya abultada barriga mirándola con ternura, para ella, su hijo era su persona especial, una persona a quien amar.

\- Yuri, ¿Podrás encontrar a ese "alguien a quien amar"?, ¿Esa persona podrá amarte igual?.-

Apagó las luces.

 **N.A: Acá el capítulo cuatro, de a poco las cosas se podrán ir aclarando, como siempre digo, déjenme saber si les gustó el capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **NIL**


	5. ¿Que esto debería ser todo o nada?

_Los personajes (a excepción de Zhenya y Edik), no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-Sensei_

 **Capítulo V**

" _**¿Quién dijo que esto debería ser todo o nada? "**_

Media hora, era lo que llevaba detenido fuera de la pista observándolo, se movía libre, rotaba, saltaba, giraba con ese cuerpo tan suyo y a la vez tan lejano que comenzaba a volar por si solo; un salchow cuádruple, el primer salto de su programa corto, extendió un brazo de igual manera, elegante pero deseoso, ese oscuro cabello ahora un poco mas largo debido al tiempo bailaba gracias al viento, esa boca tan anhelante, esas mejillas cálidas, esa piel y esos ojos, su todo, cada parte de su figura le llamaba la atención, aquel joven al que rescató de su perdición para intentar llevarlo a la cima, aquel joven que le había brindado su corazón, ese chico que patinaba solo para él, estaba aún ahora frente a sus ojos, tan cerca, tan inalcanzable, no podía negar que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, las continuas discusiones, la falta de inspiración, dividir su corazón, ser competidor y entrenador, a los oídos de cualquier ser humano podría sonar realizable tomando en cuenta que es un sacrificio por la persona que amas pero decirlo es mucho más fácil que vivirlo y ese era el caso de Víctor Nikiforov; el pelinegro giró audaz mientras mantenía una pierna elevada, Loop-triple, Lutz triple, un Toe - loop Cuádruple, estaba esperando aquel choque de miradas pero este nunca se dio, el salto se clavó a la perfección.

-¿Escapando es como evitas tus errores?.- Si ese choque se hubiera provocado quizás podría revivir con un poco de aire, pero este se agotaba junto con la realización de su programa, llevó sus ojos directo a los de su pupilo, estos miraban algo en el vacío frente a el, no estaba patinando en ese lugar, se había transportado a su propia realidad, una que el desconocía y eso le molestaba, lo vio deslizarse mientras imitaba fielmente la mas ansiosa plegaria, sus manos recorrían su propia anatomía deseoso; algo en el había cambiado, un flip cuádruple, en aquella realidad en la que navegaba había algo, alguien por quien patinaba a toda prisa anhelante por alcanzar, pero se detuvo, parecía no ser una buena opción, rotó en su lugar al volver al centro de la pista, cada oscilación era aún mas rápida y precisa, fijó su mirada con pasión a su frente y terminó marcando aquella cruz; si tuviera que elegir la parte de su rutina que mas le intrigaba sería esa, aquel símbolo que le había dado al final, su programa estaba lleno de lujuria, rebosaba deseo pero también preocupación, era una rutina de seducción aún mas potente que Eros, representaba un juego prohibido, avasallador y peligroso, entrando en lo pecaminoso, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué o quien llevó a Yuuri a tal estado de inspiración como para poder crear tal programa incluso sin su ayuda, el pelinegro no era alguien que pudiera inspirarse por ese tipo de cosas por si solo, definitivamente había algo y ese algo tenía que encontrarlo.

\- ¡Yuuri!, ¡ha sido suficiente por hoy! – el aludido aún se trasladaba por la pista sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-Hey, ¡Yuuri!… - Continuaba sin responder.

\- ¡Yuuri! – Escuchó su nombre y salió de su ensimismamiento, levantó la mirada, era Víctor quien lo llamaba desde fuera del hielo; hizo una mueca por su incomodidad, para su mala suerte su entrenador lo notó, tomó rumbo a la salida de la pista donde este lo esperaba.

\- Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy – Sonrió – Deberías mejorar un poco la técnica al levantar los brazos, hay que retocar algunos detalles – Si tuviera que proponer un tema para dar pie a una conversación mas duradera hablar de sus fallos era lo que necesitaba hacer; el pelinegro fue a una de las bancas y comenzó a quitarse los patines.

\- Comprendo – Desviaba la mirada, ¿por qué lo hacía? – Gracias por el trabajo de hoy – Dijo cordial, Víctor podía tener paciencia, pero no la suficiente cuando el tampoco se encontraba en un buen estado.

-Yuuri – Lo nombró seco y se paró frente a el – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir evitándome? – El joven se estremeció aún sin levantar la miraba mientras terminaba de atar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-Yo no… - Intentó articular algunas palabras sin embargo el mayor lo interrumpió.

\- " Yo no te estoy evitando", algo así ibas a decir ¿no, Yuuri? – Este tragó saliva antes de responder.

\- ¿Ha sido así durante tres días no?, ¿Por qué hoy debería ser diferente? – Lo enfrentó aún sin mirarlo a la cara, Víctor solo intentó tragarse su molestia y hablar civilizadamente.

\- Te estaré esperando afuera – Yuuri no entendía por qué lo esperaría, pero optó por alistarse teóricamente rápido para poder comprender.

Dio un paso afuera del establecimiento y el viento azotó su rostro, abrió los ojos, el atardecer era hermoso, cada vez comenzaba a helar mas _-Disculpe la tardanza, mi señor –_ ah, aquella noche también el frío calaba así, sonrió con cierto ápice de cariño para sus adentros.

-¿Estas listo? – Se sobresaltó y se volteó, a su lado estaba el hombre causante de su confusión.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? – Preguntó en un intento de despejar sus dudas, el se mostraba sonriente como siempre, como cada día, si tan solo se pudiese mostrarse un poco mas humano, si hubiera podido acercarse de esa manera quizás las cosas serían diferentes, _– Ya sabes, tener alguien que te ame, tener a alguien a quien amar, son cosas que las personas como tú pueden hacer –_ Esas habían sido sus palabras, eran sinceras, tan distintas, tan humanas.

\- Con que son cosas que solo las personas como yo pueden hacer ¿no? – Susurró, Víctor lo miró sin entender.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Cayó en cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y se avergonzó.

-Ah, yo… no, olvida lo que dije, solo pensaba en voz alta – Movía sus manos nervioso intentando explicarse de buena manera, el ojiazul rio con ganas.

\- Vaya Yuuri, ese lado tuyo no ha cambiado en nada - Intentaba contener su risa – Pero está bien, ese…es el Yuuri que me gusta. – Lo miró con cariño, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos silenciado por sus palabras.

\- Vamos – Tomó su mano y el menor respondió con un notorio sonrojo.

\- ¿Vamos?, Víctor, ¿Dónde vamos? – Desorientado preguntaba mientras el otro avanzaba un poco mas adelante sin soltarlo.

\- A un lugar especial – Corrieron sin detenerse hasta llegar a cierto mirador un poco alejado, pronto anochecería.

\- Ví.. ¿Víctor? – Su acompañante no paraba de admirar el cielo que mezclaba sus majestuosos colores.

-¿Te gusta? – Se tomó un momento para apreciar el lugar, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, esta vez cautivados.

-Tan hermoso - ¿Dónde había visto algo con tal hermosura antes?, _-Hablas mucho –,_ entonces lo recordó, observó el cielo, aquellos tonos rojizos resaltaban en el llamativo paisaje, así era como brillaba su sofisticada ropa en su blanca piel, la maravilla que tenía ante sus ojos parecía la entrada al infierno, uno de ensueño, uno tan cálido. Víctor disfrutaba de su logró, pudo tranquilizar la mirada de Yuuri.

-¿Has pensado en tu tema de esta temporada? – Preguntó sin soltar la vista del atardecer.

\- Ah, aún no, lo lamento .- Miraba a su entrenador de reojo buscando una pizca de molestia.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas si ya has completado uno de los dos programas en su completitud? – Víctor respondía con simpleza – A mi parecer, el problema está en que no lo puedes ver – Sonreía, Yuuri se mantuvo pensante mientras volvía su mirada al rojo cielo.

\- Como un infierno ¿eh? – admiraba su entorno.

\- ¿Como dices? – El mayor posó sus ojos en el.

\- Es solo que, … si tuviera que pensar en un tema que pudiera definirlo todo sería el pecado – El peli plata se sorprendió.

\- Ya veo, no es un tema muy esperado viniendo de ti, aunque de cierta manera sospechaba que sería algo así – Reía.

\- Bueno, eso es cie… - Dorado, hebras doradas se movieron a su lado, vió una silueta que pasó cerca de ellos dos.

\- Yu..!Yurio! – Gritó exasperado, su aliento se había ido, ¿que podría hacer el fuera de ese lugar?, aquella persona no se dio vuelta, la siguió con la mirada, en una esquina a unos cuantos pasos mas allá comprendió que no era el.

\- Yu.. Yuuri ¿Que te sucede? – Miró preocupado a la persona que cruzaba unos metros atrás de el. - ¿Conoces a esa chica? – Estaba confuso, el moreno se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la situación por segunda vez.

\- No… - Desvió la mirada del ojiazul – No es nada – Se apoyó en la baranda.

\- Yuuri, te he llamado aquí por una razón en particular – Lo miró serio.

\- ¿Una razón en particular? .- Captó su completa atención.

-Yo… - Se acercó a el, Yuuri no tardó en mostrarse nervioso. – Te quería pedir que olvidaras lo que te dije hace unos días – Estaba decidido.

-¿Eh? .-

\- Yo no pude disculparme adecuadamente, por lo que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo – Lo tomó de los brazos mirándolo expresivo, Yuuri lo conocía, esa mirada no mentía.

\- Permíteme encomendar mi error Yuuri - Su corazón latía como loco, cierta sensación lo recorría, ¿era alegría?, ¿era tristeza?, su corazón se estrujó, dio un paso atrás pero el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, sus palpitaciones terminaron por detenerse.

\- No puedo seguir con este juego, no acepto tenerte tan lejos de mi vida, no poder abrazarte como lo hago ahora cada noche, no tener tu sonrisa por las mañanas, Yuuri, no puedo continuar si no estás a mi lado – Llorar, eso era lo que quería en ese momento, ¿cuánto había esperado por escuchar aquellas palabras?, comenzaba a temblar, sus brazos se movían por si solos, estaba a punto de corresponder su abrazo, eso, debería ser lo que el deseaba realmente, algo llamó su atención y sus brazos se detuvieron antes de finalizar su cometido, ah, ahí estaba el cielo; atento a su decisión, sonrió resignado.

-Víctor – El aludido se separó un poco para poder mirarlo mejor y el moreno no despegaba la vista del atardecer.

\- ¿Sí?.-

\- Si estuvieras encerrado en un infierno y fueras obligado a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad, si jamás hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ver lo maravilloso que es el mundo que te rodea, ¿Te haría feliz conocerlo? .- Yuuri aún no lo miraba a los ojos por estar demasiado hipnotizado observando el paisaje.

\- Vaya, definitivamente no logro entender lo que dices, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente Yuuri – Lo liberó de su agarre mirando también como se iniciaba el anochecer – Pero si me lo preguntas, te podría decir que no habría nada que me hiciera mas feliz, no poder ver el exterior suena un poco triste ¿no?, ¿que clase de persona podría vivir así? .- Finalizó con una sonrisa y su acompañante lo imitó al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Así es, yo tampoco he podido tener una idea mas o menos acertada del nivel de fortaleza necesaria para soportar algo como eso, aunque en realidad no sepa nada.- El mayor lo escuchaba en silencio.

-Víctor.– Lo enfrentó – No puedo darte una respuesta inmediatamente, actualmente hay algo que debo hacer, ¡te pido por favor que esperes por mi! – Se reverenció ligeramente con su petición – Lo que te estoy pidiendo puede sonar egoísta, es más, yo mismo me considero una persona así como me oyes ahora, pero las cosas no se arreglan así como así - Se incorporó – Necesito tiempo .- Este lo miraba sin expresión alguna, calló un momento y suspiró.

\- Comprendo, tendrás el tiempo que necesites – Lo tomó del mentón acercándose a el. – Pero tengo una condición – Ahí estaba nuevamente su mirada calculadora.

\- ¿Cual? – El menor no flaqueaba.

\- Tienes que terminar tus dos programas y realizarlos a la perfección en un mes, Incluso si por ahora no puedo tenerte como mi pareja, te tendré como mi alumno y tendrás toda mi atención mediante esa vía.- Le sonrió decidido.

\- De acuerdo – Se soltó por la poca distancia que lo asfixiaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ligeramente mas oscuro, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento – Entonces, nos vemos Víctor – Se reverenció nuevamente, esta vez en modo de despedida, dio media vuelta y se marchó apresurado, el ojiazul al que dejó atrás lo miraba sorprendido, desde que lo conocía este jamás se mostró así de distante, algo le molestaba de sobremanera, ¿era su orgullo o lo inalcanzable que Yuuri se sentía en ese momento?, algo cruzó por su mente, dio media vuelta y observó fijamente el lugar donde la persona que acaparó la atención del moreno había doblado hace unos minutos, tomo en cuenta que al final no resultó ser quien el japonés pensaba, _\- Yu..!Yurio! –,_ recordaba que así era como lo había llamado, sus ojos viajaron nuevamente a la dirección en la que su acompañante se había marchado.

\- Con que Yurio ¿eh?, …Yuuri, ¿Quién es esa persona? .-

Corría desesperado por las calles de San Petersburgo, su respiración estaba mas que agitada, las luces comenzaban a encenderse, miró su reloj de mano, 8:30 PM, aún estaba a tiempo, sus ojos buscaban algo en las tiendas, en eso una llamó su atención, el maniquí llevaba puesto un abrigo negro con algunos detalles en imitación a la piel de leopardo en los bolsillos, tenía un gorro bastante peludo, pensó que sería suficiente para cubrir un poco su rostro, quince minutos mas tarde salió del local, terminó comprando una tenida completa, pues sacarlo con un kimono puesto no era una idea aceptable, continuó con su carrera, recorrió así tres cuadras hasta que dobló a la izquierda, en su debido momento se detuvo, se encontraba afuera de aquella casona, las mujeres lo recibieron como siempre sin embargo no eran las mismas, si sus deducciones no fallaban estas se turnaban por día y así mismo funcionaba la programación de los shows de la Prima Ballerina, si no mal estimaba esa noche Yurio solo se dedicaría a atender clientes y si quería que todo resultara tenía que ser el primero en pedirlo.

Las luces eran tenues como acostumbraban, esta vez le pareció bien sentarse en una mesa bastante alejada del escenario, lo miró por unos momentos, otras chicas estaban comenzando el show, hoy no presentarían el estelar, una vez instalado buscó con la mirada a cierta chica pelirroja, que estuviera de turno ese día era elemental, sin embargo, por más que la buscara no la veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué sucede con esa cara?, ¿se te perdió algo? – Se sobresaltó, ahí estaba Mila hablándole a su lado, su error fue intentar divisarla en el bar y no observar bien en el resto de las mesas del local, esta lo recibía tan alegre como siempre.

\- Ah, no.. yo- Se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Si buscas a Yuri esta arriba, deberías pedirlo, esta vez no bajará a verte aquel día fue solo una excepción.- Se reía burlona.

-Te buscaba a ti – La pelirroja calló incrédula, el moreno la miraba con firmeza.

\- ¿Que me buscabas a mi dices? – Yuuri intentó explicarse.

\- Necesito tu ayuda .-

Se encontraba dentro de la habitación a la espera del chico, era inevitable la impaciencia que llevaba, habían pasado unos quince minutos y el aún no cruzaba esa puerta, ¿algo había salido mal?, quizás Mila tuvo algunas complicaciones, sacudió su cabeza intentando ignorar sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió.

-Disculpe mi tardanza, mi señor – Se reverenció, normalmente no acostumbraban pedirlo tan temprano por lo que demoró un poco mas alistándose, levantó la mirada y se avergonzó un poco.

-Ah, eras tu cerdo – Desvió sus ojos a otro lugar para no mirarlo, no sueles venir los días en los que no me presento allá abajo – Este solo sonrió y le acercó una bolsa.

-Póntelo – El rubio lo miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué? – Tomó la bolsa con desconfianza. – ¿Algún tipo de fetiche?

-Solo póntelo – Yuri abrió la bolsa y fue sacando las prendas una por una, un sweater blanco, pantalones negros, zapatillas, y una chaqueta negra con diseños en sus bolsillos, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, esa en particular le había encantado por los diseños mismos.

\- Que…¿Qué significa esto Yuuri? – Lo encaró descolocado.

\- Es un secreto, ¡vamos no hay tiempo, solo vístete! – El menor obedeció aún sin entender nada, sin embargo por alguna razón estaba ansioso por saber el por qué de las ordenes del moreno, su nerviosismo aumentaba, con cierta dificultad se puso aquella tenida, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa normal, las zapatillas también le parecían muy bonitas, la chaqueta le llegaba hasta las rodillas, le daba cierto toque.

\- Terminé – Estaba sonrojado, aún así cuando lo miró no corrió la vista. - ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó.

\- Te queda muy bien – Sonrió pícaro – Digamos que si no conociera tu cuerpo tan bien como lo conozco no habría podido acertar tan perfectamente con la elección.

-¡No lo digas así! – Gritó, estaba exasperado, pero solo intentaba ocultar su vergüenza.

-Sí, si, como usted diga – Tocaron a la puerta y los dos se silenciaron.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Yuuri acercándose sin abrirla, "Ahora", se escuchó a través de esta.

-¿Mila? – El ojiverde no podía estar mas confuso, el no podía equivocarse, esa voz era de Mila, pero ¿Qué quería decir con ese "ahora"?, algo lo asustaba y no sabía que era, de pronto el moreno lo tomó de la mano y lo cubrió con el gorro de su chaqueta.

\- Vamos – Necesitaba entender que rayos estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Oye dime que esta pasando!.-

-¡Shh!, de ahora en adelante no quiero que hagas ruido – Dijo serio y este acató la orden de sus palabras, pudo notar que Yuuri también tenía miedo, pero ¿de qué?. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, como suponía Mila ya no estaba ahí, tal como le indicó salieron y cerraron el cuarto sin bulla alguna, al asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío caminaron hasta el fondo, se encontraron con una puerta, estaba abierta, una vez dentro bajaron por la escalera que apareció frente a ellos.

\- Siempre se me dijo que esta puerta era de otra habitación – Yurio cada vez entendía menos.

\- Pues eso no era cierto – Yuuri intentaba concertarse, llegaron a la planta baja, se encontraron otra puerta, apretó la mano del menor con mas fuerza, todo dependía de lo que pasara después de atravesarla, tomó la manilla con su mano restante.

-Yurio, cierra los ojos – El menor entre lo confuso que estaba optó por acceder a la petición.

La puerta se abrió, suspiró aliviado, dio un paso fuera del establecimiento, era tal cual Mila le había indicado, aquella puerta daba al callejón de la parte trasera del local, pero solo el personal autorizado sabía de ella, salieron, Yuuri volvió a asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo y corrió, corrió lo mas rápido que pudieron sus piernas, de pronto comenzó a reír, las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, nunca en su vida había hecho algo como eso, pero su interior se sentía libre, el menor lo escuchaba, por otro lado aún seguía corriendo junto a el tomando su mano.

-Yuuri…!Yuuri, espera!, ¡detente! – Paró en seco, sentía el frío azotar su cara, el moreno se detuvo con el y volteó a mirarlo.

-Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos – Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, fuertes luces lo atontaron y volvió a intentar abrirlos, al segundo intento lo logró, su respiración se detuvo, su corazón también; era el exterior, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, veía como los autos pasaban veloces a su lado, estaba nevando, así explicaba el frío que lo había atacado hace unos momentos, las luces, bailaban adornando la noche, miró a su alrededor, personas, algunas solas, otras acompañadas, cierto grupo llamó su atención, un hombre caminaba de la mano con quien parecía ser su mujer, frente a ellos caminaban dos pequeños de unos 5 años, ah, ¿eso era lo que llamaban una familia?, una gota caía rebelde por su rostro, su mano viajó a su mejilla comprendiendo así que estaba llorando, no paraba de temblar, ni de mirar fijamente a aquel grupo de personas que paseaban felices por las calles de la cuidad.

-Yuuri, ¿Qué hiciste? – Apretó con fuerza la mano del mayor quien aún lo sostenía.

\- Bueno, digamos que solicité tus servicios por una noche, fuera de ese lugar – El rubio agachó la mirada.

-¿Crees que me tragaría algo como eso?, ¡en el local no permiten ese tipo de servicios de mi parte! – A pesar de no ver su rostro, podía ver como sus lágrimas caían sin parar, con su mano se rascó ligeramente la mejilla avergonzado.

\- Bueno, digamos que hice algunos arreglos.- reía nervioso

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?.- El silenció entre los dos reinó unos momentos, solo se escuchaba el ruido bohémico de la ciudad.

\- Tu me dijiste que tu vida era ese lugar y el mundo es mucho mas que eso, Yurio – Le sonrió – Digamos que por hoy puedes usarme para tu propio beneficio, esta noche te la regalo, puedes ser libre. – Notó que el ojiverde dejó de temblar, de a poco volteó a el, dio un paso y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sus dos manos se aferraron a la chaqueta del moreno y fue en ese momento cuando su corazón dio un vuelco, el pequeño lloró, nunca había escuchado a alguien llorar así, ni siquiera el en su peor momento como patinador se había quebrado de tal manera, lo tenía ahí, en sus brazos, tan indefenso, tan…hermoso, volvió a pensar, su corazón comenzaba a latír rápido, por un momento sintió que podía salir disparado de su cuerpo.

-Gra…gracias – Continuaba llorando, sus brazos actuaron solos, lo abrazó, sintió su aroma, tan dulce, era tan cálido, un sinfín de personas pasaban a sus costados, pero ellos no se movían ni un centímetro, Yuuri había decidido esperar hasta que el chico se calmara, y así de la manera en la que estaban el podría esperar todo lo necesario.

Caminaban a paso lento por las calles de la ciudad, en mas de una ocasión Yurio le había preguntado a donde se dirigían, pero por mas que preguntara el continuaba diciéndole que era una sorpresa, después de todo había tenido la idea de enseñarle algo especial, de vez en cuando se detenía a acariciar a alguno que otro gato, entonces descubrió que el rubio tenía una debilidad por ese animal, cosa que le causo gracia, por un momento pensó que si el chico tuviera que ser un animal, definitivamente sería uno de ellos, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su rostro era un menú de emociones, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, jamás lo había visto así, sin duda alguna era el mejor paisaje que le había tocado apreciar, hubo un instante en el que pasaron al lado de un callejón al cual la luz apoyaba de buena forma, en ese momento el rubio se detuvo, estaba observando a un anciano dormir en un viejo colchón tapado solo con una delgada manta.

-¿Lo conoces? - Preguntaba Yuuri.

-¿Eh? – Salió de su ensimismamiento. – No.. no lo conozco, es solo que por alguna razón me sentí observado y el lugar me llamó la atención- Respondió, el también parecía no entender el por qué de su acción.

Escuchó el sonido de las navajas deslizándose por el hielo y se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino.

-¿Qué es esto? – El rubio se apresuró a hablar, el moreno sonrió.

\- Es una pista de hielo – Si antes pensaba que sus ojos brillaban entonces se retractaba, admiró el paisaje completo con Yurio incluido en el, pensó que realmente esas dos esmeraldas resaltaban en tan blanco entorno, era el color que mas combinaba con el.

-Espérame un momento – Lo dejó unos minutos y fue a pedir dos pares de patines, cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que continuaba embelesado por el hielo.

-Acompáñame – El rubio le otorgó su atención.

-Claro – Se sentaron en una banca a las afueras de la pista y Yuuri terminó de fijar los patines a sus pies, luego le entregó el otro par a Yurio.

-¿Vamos a entrar a eso? – Se mostraba incrédulo pero ilusionado; como un niño.

-Así es – Terminó de ayudarle al rubio con los patines y se adentraron a la pista, el menor captó que el moreno no tuvo ningún inconveniente al pararse en ella.

\- ¿Sabes patinar? – Se sintió descubierto.

\- Un poco – Le causo gracia, se podría decir que ante el quería parecer solo un humano normal.

-Vamos, ven aquí – Lo tomó de las manos y el menor se sonrojó, dio un paso dentro y Yuuri se impulsó hacia atrás para que su acompañante entrara de un solo empujón, pero este comenzó a perder el equilibrio estando a punto de caer, Yuuri fue mas rápido, y lo abrazó a el.

-¿Estas bien? – Avergonzado el menor se separó de golpe.

-Vaya, al huir no tienes complicaciones para mantenerte en pie – Sus reacciones lo divertían bastante, volvió a tomarle la mano y se dispuso a enseñarle los pasos básicos, lo principal era que aprendiera a deslizarse, por un momento pensó que podría costarle mas, pero descubrió que tenía un talento innato, llegó a imaginarse que quizás si la realidad hubiera sido otra, el podría ser su rival en las pistas, eso sería algo que sin duda disfrutaría, en un arranque lo dio vuelta y lo tomó de la cintura para luego elevarlo, este en vez de desesperarse solo se dejó llevar, pudo notar que las personas los miraban, no sabía si era porque lo habían reconocido o por estar patinando con el, pero poco le importó, lo bajó con cuidado y se tomó la libertad de mirarlo a los ojos, este hizo lo mismo, en su expresión no se reflejaba preocupación alguna, solo estaba disfrutando del momento, algo dentro de Yuuri quiso que ese Yurio que tenía frente a el permaneciera por siempre así, con su ayuda los dos se deslizaban alrededor de toda la pista, lo giraba, lo volvía a elevar, sin darse cuenta ellos dos estaban creando una secuencia de pasos, sus miradas, sus sentimientos, algo lo movía, cada parte de su anatomía vibraba, sus pies tenían vida propia, y en cierta manera a pesar de ser el quien comandara en ese momento, era atraído por esos ojos verdes que lo miraban atentos y ese cabello dorado que se revolvía en el viento y es que algo había llenado el cuerpo de Yuuri; inspiración.

Definitivamente ese era el nacimiento de su programa libre.

Se acercaron a la banca en la cual se habían sentado hace unas horas para quitarse los patines, en un momento los devolvieron y pagaron por ellos, la noche era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban curiosamente mas de lo común.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntaba el rubio tranquilo.

\- Vamos a mi hogar – La verdad era que hace unos días había salido en busca de un buen lugar para vivir, con un poco de suerte logró encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- Ya veo, con que tu hogar – Empezó a mover los dedos nervioso, lo que realmente pensaba era en como actuar cuando llegara, ¿habría mas gente?, ¿como tendría que saludar?, ¿que pasaba si lo hacía cortésmente como saludaba a sus clientes cada noche? – Yuuri intuyó la preocupación del menor y tomó su mano para captar su atención sin dejar de caminar.

-Tranquilo vivo solo – Su expresión cambio totalmente y lo miró altanero.

\- Con que esas eran tus intenciones cerdito – Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Te equivocas, solo vamos porque debemos pasar la noche en algún lugar, te dije que hoy estoy a tu disposición, no intentaré hacer nada que tu no me pidas – Su tono de voz cambió, al parecer para ellos dos evitar aquel coqueteo era imposible.

\- Ohh, eso me agrada, sería bueno descansar de todo eso por una noche – Algo en el lo tenía ansioso por llegar.

Ahí estaba la puerta de entrada a su departamento, Yuuri lo miró y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Sabes?, eres el primera persona que entrará aparte de mí – Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Interesante – Lo siguió.

Buscó un momento las llaves y abrió la puerta, el rubio se sorprendió de lo ordenado que era, el lugar no era tan grande, pero suponía que para el solo era suficiente, a su lado estaba la cocina y frente a el un sillón con una pequeña mesa de centro, las ventanas brindaban una vista admirable, tan solo con entrar sintió lo acogedor del sitio, reparó en que no tenía muchas cosas, entonces recordó que le dijo que el era el primero en conocer su hogar.

-¿Hace cuánto te mudaste? – Yuuri acomodaba su chaqueta en una percha de la entrada.

-Hace dos días .- Le pidió la chaqueta a Yurio y este se la entregó, la colgó al lado de la suya.

-¿Dónde vivías antes? – El moreno se quedó quieto por un segundo y luego lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sin comentarios – El rubio captó la indirecta respuesta, era lo mas obvio, ¿Por qué eso le molestaba?.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Señaló un plato con algunos piroshky, había comprado unos pares en la mañana.

-¿Qué es eso? – Le causó gracia - Son empanadas rusas, pero son de tazón de cerdo, un plató de mi país que particularmente me gusta mucho – No se dio cuenta y el menor ya se había abalanzado a devorarlo todo.

-Que diablos es esto, ¡delicioso! – Ahí estaba nuevamente esa cara de felicidad, si su sonrisa tuviera un precio, suponía que a esas alturas no le importaría pagar la suma.

\- Ven conmigo – Le indicó que lo siguiera y lo llevó a su cuarto, este traía un baño incorporado dentro de la habitación, el ojiverde analizaba cada rincón apreciándola, también tenía un gran ventanal, la vista era aún mejor, ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenía como para poder pagar algo así?.

-Tu dormirás en mi cama, no quisiera molestarte – Lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, su voz lo delataba, pero como había dicho, no era el quien mandaba hoy. – Tomaré un baño, puedes relajarte – Sin mas cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, Yurio solo lo miró, unos segundos después pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha correr, miró su plato, estaba vacío, había acabado con cada piroshky en el, sonrió divertido, se quitó las molestas zapatillas, siempre había querido tomarse ese tipo de libertades, corrió a la cocina y encendió el agua del lava platos, dejó ahí el pocillo de vidrio, tomó lo que parecía ser una esponja y una especie de jabón, con cuidado comenzó a lavarlo, ¿así se sentía hacer las labores del hogar?, en un instante terminó su cometido, volvió a correr divertido y se adentró nuevamente en el cuarto de Yuuri _-Tu dormirás en mi cama, no quisiera molestarte –,_ Instintivamente se lanzó a la cama, como lo esperaba, estaba impregnada de su aroma, se hundió en su almohada, ¿realmente dormiría ahí esa noche?, ¿realmente no era un sueño?, cerró los ojos y se imaginó en el local atendiendo a uno de sus ancianos y acostumbrados clientes, el miedo lo consumió, se abrazó a si mismo mientras temblaba, escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría, se dio media vuelta y vio como Yuuri salía de el, solo llevaba una toalla cubriéndolo, no, definitivamente no era un sueño, por primera vez en su vida se sintió dichoso.

\- ¿Estas intentando seducirme? – Tiró la primera pieza del juego, Yuuri comprendió por que lo decía.

\- Bueno, estoy en mi casa después de todo – Le tiró una bata blanca – Puedes bañarte también si lo deseas, el menor se quitó el pedazo de tela que había caído en su cara.

-Es una buena idea – Se incorporó y se adentró en el baño – Cuidado con espiarme – Rió con ganas antes de cerrar la puerta y por segunda vez en la noche el agua se dejó escuchar mientras caía. Si volverlo loco era lo que quería, entonces lo estaba logrando, se sentó en la cama y luego se dejó caer, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, asuntos en los cuales pensar, recordó a Víctor, realmente no estaba en sus manos darle una respuesta inmediata, comprendía que el estuviera acostumbrado a obtener todo así en su vida, pero la realidad no era como el la creía, fue entonces que reparó en el hecho de que incluso en aquel momento, Yurio interrumpió sus pensamientos, si lo pensaba objetivamente, no tenía razón alguna para explicar de lleno por qué había escapado con el solo para brindarle un poco de felicidad, ¿qué era lo que tenía ese niño?, ¿por qué no se iba de su cabeza?, ¿por qué siempre lo rondaba?, ¿Qué tenía que lo dejaba tan ansioso de verlo de nuevo?, tan ansioso de poseerlo, tan deseoso de no compartirlo, el simple hecho de tenerlo en su cuarto le provocaba tener pensamientos que no debía, el agua dejó de sonar, Yuuri se incorporó quedando sentado en su posición inicial, disponía a pararse pero la puerta se abrió.

-Yurio, que tal el ba…- Sus ojos se detuvieron en el menor, estaba mojado, sonrojado, nuevamente le pareció ver un ángel, levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, sintió como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, el rubio se acercó hasta quedar parado en medio de sus piernas, el continuaba sin romper el contacto visual, de pronto el chico desató aquella blanca bata y esta calló suave por sus caderas, ahí estaba desnudo, mirándolo, anhelándolo, con esos labios que gritaban por unirse a los suyos, su corazón se disparó, Yurio tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho, el corazón del pequeño latía con la misma fuerza.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba, estaba sediento por poseerlo, pero no era solo eso lo que sentía reaccionar, también lo hicieron sus sentimientos.

Esa calidez que se apoderó de el en aquel instante, ¿era deseo o algo mas?.

 **N.A: Esta vez siento que tardé un poco mas en actualizar, por lo que dejo un capítulo un poco mas largo, las cosas de a poco comienzan a moverse para estos dos, pero no hay paraíso sin tormenta.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios si la historia les gusta, ¡me hace muy feliz leerlos!, de todas maneras si han leído hasta aquí gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, la escribo con amor.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **NIL**


	6. Los sentimientos que estoy conteniendo

_Los personajes (a exepción de Zhenya y Edik), no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-Sensei._

 **Capítulo VI**

" **Los sentimientos que estoy conteniendo "**

El frío de la mañana calaba su cuerpo, se trasladaba de esquina a esquina sin poder controlar su nerviosismo, ya era la hora acordada y ellos aún no llegaban, se tomó la libertad de imaginar por un momento lo que pasaría si él se llegase a enterar, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se abrazó a si misma en un acto reflejo, si las cosas no salían según lo planeado se meterían en graves problemas y eso solo empeoraría el estilo de vida del pequeño, un paso en falso y todo acababa para ellos dos, agachó la cabeza sintiéndose tonta por aceptar tal idea, debió negarse inmediatamente cuando el chico se lo propuso, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos logró convencerla, no era una determinación ordinaria que pudiese ser encontrada cotidianamente, se detuvo a observar el vacío callejón en el que se encontraba, aquel al que daba la puerta secreta del local, era oscuro, solitario, así como la vida que compartían con su querido amigo, miró al cielo grisáceo sobre ella, unos cuantos rayos de luz solar se colaban entre las nubes.

-Luz ¿eh? – Recordó la petición de aquel joven, tal vez su mirada fue como un rayo de luz, por un segundo sintió como su corazón se precipitaba con un cierto gramo de esperanza, sentimiento que para ella era como un arma de doble filo.

El ruido de la clientela y la música dificultaban su buena audición, repitió para si una y otra vez aquella frase intentando convencerse de que había escuchado mal, pero aquellas palabras la habían capturado en su totalidad.

-Necesito tu ayuda – Su confusión continuaba intacta, no entendía a qué venía eso, ¿por qué el necesitaría la ayuda de alguien como ella?, ¿qué podría ser capaz de hacer por el?.

\- ¿Disculpa? .- No sabía que tramaba, pero algo le decía que podría causar un gran lío.

-Voy a llevarme a Yuri esta noche – La bandeja de metal calló al piso gracias a su impresión, su corazón se detuvo, estaba perpleja, lo observó detalladamente, sus ojos no mostraban mentira alguna, recogió en silencio la bandeja reprimiéndose por el alboroto causado en consecuencia a su tonto error.

-¿Estas loco?, me parecía que tenías bastante clara nuestra situación en este lugar – Sentenció sin flaquear.

-Lo se, estoy perfectamente consciente de ello – No podía negar que una parte de el sentía miedo, no era algo fácil, tampoco podía asimilar a completitud lo que significaría en bruto escaparse con la mismísima Prima Ballerina por una noche.

\- ¿Entonces?, si es como dices no deberías estar teniendo ese tipo de ideas en tu cabeza, si lo que deseas es tener una noche de entretención en la comodidad de tu hogar bien puedes pedir alguna otra dama que te guste, toma a cualquiera que te apetezca pero no a Yuri.- Lo que quería hacer era demasiado arriesgado, durante muchos años ella intentó buscar una salida y no la había encontrado.

-No me voy a marchar sin el.- Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-¡Escucha!, ¿sabes lo que podría llegar a pasar si te descubren? – Golpeó la mesa con cierta fuerza.

-¡¿Entonces está bien que piense que su vida se está reducida a este lugar mientras hay un mundo allá afuera esperando por el!? – Subió su tono de voz pero luego se arrepintió, unas cuantas personas lo observaron extrañados, si quería que todo resultara no debería estar llamando la atención, Mila dejó de responder. - No puedo aceptar que alguien piense así de si mismo – Yuuri agachó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños, eso era algo que alguien como el no podía tolerar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Se que no soy nadie como para venir y pararme aquí a pedirte esto, mucho menos tengo los medios como para poder hacer algo por el – Temblaba frustrado – Pero si pudiera regalarle esta noche, tan solo esta noche, ¡entonces le mostraré que incluso alguien como el también puede sentir como un humano! – La chica frente a el lo observaba, silenciosa, conmocionada.

-Por favor – Yuuri se reverenció ante su propia petición, si tuviera que explicar el nacimiento de su necesidad por ayudar a Yuri no podría expresarse correctamente, era algo desconocido incluso para el.

-Levanta la cabeza, te están mirando – Reaccionó en una fracción de segundo y se reprimió internamente, había llamado la atención de nuevo.

-Lo lamento – Tomó asiento mientras intentaba volver a la calma.

\- No estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero esta vez haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte – Le sonrió cálida, Yuuri se sorprendió, pensaba que no lograría obtener esa respuesta, en ese caso tendría que idear otro plan, sin embargo, no fue necesario.

-Te lo agradezco – La joven rio.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó abiertamente.

-Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri .-

-Ya veo – silenció su risa mientras se calmaba - Traeré algo de beber, sería sospechoso que me quede mucho rato a platicar – Le guiñó el ojo y Yuuri comprendió la situación, sin mas Mila se aventuró al bar en busca de un bebestible, algo oprimía su pecho, recordó las palabras del menor y lo entendió, quizás la única cobarde en el lío era ella.

Volvía a la mesa cada cierto tiempo, procuraba que su acto fuera normal dentro de su rutina, no era de extrañar que alguien de extrema confianza para Edik estuviera disfrutando en el salón mientras cumplía con su vigilia diaria de sus adoradas sirvientas, no se había enterado de alguna salida del jefe, de no haber estado las cosas serían mas fáciles, intentó respirar profundo pero nada podría calmar su ansiedad, en unos cuantos minutos pudo indicarle a Yuuri los pasos a seguir, en casos como esos, solo quedaba jugar de frente con el mismísimo fuego.

Sonrió entre sus nervios y su resignación, se decía que soñar no costaba nada, pero para personas como ellos el permitirse soñar les costaba una gota de felicidad, volteó al escuchar unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban, fueron diez minutos de retraso, solo podía agradecerle a su poca suerte que no se hubiera asomado algún subordinado del señor a revisar el área, aquellos registros cotidianos comenzaron desde que su señorita escapó aquel día, caminó un poco hacia la calle principal dejándose ver, entonces su corazón se aceleró, a lo lejos corrían tomados de la mano, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura aún al haber notado que su contacto era para propiciar el impulso y la rapidez, su ritmo cardíaco se aminoraba lentamente mientras sus sentidos se centraban en apreciar la escena, Yuuri agitaba su mano inactiva saludándola a la distancia, sus ojos viajaron a los de su acompañante, su pequeño corría agitado al igual que él, sin embargo pudo notar algo; esos hermosos ojos suyos brillaban, la garganta le comenzó a arder, la persona que debería estar viendo

ese brillo no era ella, aquella mujer ya había partido hace quince años, aguardó de pie mientras veía a Yuri acercarse, tan radiante, tan vivo, tan humano, miró al cielo preguntándose si ese era el esplendor que Zhenya soñaba para su preciado hijo, aquel del que tanto hablaba y fantaseaba mientras acariciaba con amor su vientre.

-Señorita, ¿Está viendo lo mismo que yo? .- Sus pensamientos vagaban en los recuerdos, y aquellos recuerdos se los llevaba el viento. Recibió a los recién llegados con los brazos abiertos aún consciente del poco tiempo que tenían para entrar desapercibidos.

Si pudiera pedir algo, entonces pediría mantener esa calma, su reloj de mano marcaba las 9:00 AM, aún caminaba por las frías calles de la ciudad, su entrenamiento comenzaría en dos horas y no se le antojaba volver a su departamento entre el tiempo libre que disponía, en un acto inconsciente observó su mano izquierda, aún podía sentir la calidez del menor en ella, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la pista de hielo que habían visitado juntos la noche anterior, el número de personas que pasaba por aquel lugar había bajado, caminó silencioso hacia la banca anteriormente ocupada y se sentó sin prisa, podía oír el ruido de las navajas rozando el hielo, aquel sonido en particular le relajaba, pocas veces en su vida había logrado tal estado de calma, acercó su mano a su pecho, su corazón estaba en paz, suspiró mientras observaba su aliento convertirse en vapor gracias al frío del ambiente, ensimismado, lo contempló sin reparo, recordó la angustia con la que cargó días atrás, una ola de dicha lo embargó al sentirse libre de ella, si las cosas seguían así podría pensar con claridad que hacer con respecto a la propuesta de Víctor, sin embargo, entre sus recuerdos no había espacio para ese tipo de pensamientos, su mente solo vagaba entre el tacto de su cuerpo, su cálida temperatura, se permitió observar el cielo durante un momento mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios, el infierno podía ser engañoso, si te descuidabas podía desplegar sus alas frente a ti cual ángel luciendo su brillo, un falso y anhelado paraíso.

Era una batalla de miradas y cada parte luchaba por mantenerse firme, el de ojos chocolate posaba sus ojos en los del menor intimidante, y este disfrutaba del gesto.

-Creí que esta noche querías descansar .- Declaró sin romper el contacto visual.

-Creí que esta noche estarías a mi disposición y no harías hada que yo no quisiera – Posó delicado su mano sobre el pecho de Yuuri mientras lo recostaba lento sobre la cama posiciondose sobre el – Eso quiere decir que también harás lo que yo quiera - A pesar de la tensión sensual del momento la voz de Yuri era suave.

-Estas jugando con fuego Yurio – Tomó su mentón y lo acercó a sus labios sin rozarlos, el rubio le dedicó una mirada necesitada y lo besó intentando mostrarse inocente.

-Tu decidiste jugar con fuego desde el primer momento en el que me hiciste tuyo – El tono rojizo se apoderó de las mejillas del rubio.

-Me vas a volver loco – Cerró la distancia con un beso, fogoso, a diferencia del anterior, sin embargo, el tipo de anhelo que sentía por devorarlo era distinto, sus cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente, esperaban por el otro, ansiaban su mutuo roce, el cuerpo del chico de relajó en su totalidad y Yuuri pudo notarlo, por fuera podía ser una fiera, pero bastaba solo un tacto suyo para que se revelara sumiso, sus manos viajaron a las pálidas piernas del joven y las separó ligeramente apegándose mas, el esperado contacto se produjo y sus anatomías se estremecieron como una sola pieza.

-Me agrada que sea así – Mordió el labio del mayor mientras sonreía triunfante, Yuuri lo miró molesto y lo volteó quedando encima de el, tomó sus manos y las posicionó arriba de su cabeza, la toalla que lo cubría había caído en el proceso gracias a su flojo agarre, eran dos cuerpos desnudos deseosos el uno del otro, por un momento se dedicó a contemplarlo, sus delicados labios entreabiertos, su hermoso sonrojo, sus brillantes ojos, su cabello revuelto, aquella tranquilizadora presencia de la que era dueño, esa que lo capturaba y embriagaba, pasó su mirada en un trayecto por su cuerpo, no había marca alguna, aquella electricidad volvió a recorrer su anatomía, nadie lo había tocado a excepción de el, con orgullo podía reclamarlo como suyo, volvió a besarle esta vez despacio, una de sus manos se posicionó bajo la cabeza de Yuri acariciando sus cabellos mientras la otra bajaba a su entrepierna, un gemido salió travieso de su dulce boca, este sonrió ante tal premio.

-Yuuri – Ahí estaba susurrando su nombre nuevamente, de mantenerse así llegaría al cielo y volvería infinitas veces de ser necesario para poder continuar escuchándolo, se estremeció al darse cuenta que el menor había comenzado a atenderlo de igual manera con sus finos dedos, se dejó llevar mientras recorría aquella blanca figura, mordió su lóbulo y bajó lento por su cuello, dejaba pequeños besos, y mordidas respondiendo a la intensidad de sus atenciones, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez mas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su boca llegó a uno de sus rosados botones y se detuvo a saborearlos, llevó dos dedos a la boca del menor y este le respondió humedeciéndolos, amaba esa tentadora y complaciente comprensión entre los dos, en un instante bajó hasta su entrada y comenzó a prepararlo.

-!Nghh..! – Música para sus oídos, comenzó un vaivén mientras disfrutaba de sus expresiones y ahogados gemidos, separó sus piernas mientras brindaba suaves mordidas en sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su zona sensible.

-¿Te gusta? – Lo miró directo a los ojos y este se avergonzó.

-Idiota – Desvió la mirada en un intento de esconderse. - ¡Aghh! – Introdujo un tercer dedo.

-Estas listo – Terminó con su intromisión acomodándose mejor, dejó un camino de besos por todo el torso del pequeño hasta llegar a su boca, tomándola, cerró sus ojos y rozó su entrada listo para comenzar pero algo lo detuvo, Yurio estaba temblando, su corazón tembló con el, ¿Había cometido algún error?, ¿Lo había dañado sin darse cuenta?.

-¿Yurio? – Intentó ver su rostro pero el menor se abrazó con fuerza a el.

-Me estas preocupando, ¿Sucedió algo? – Sintió como negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces, entonces creyó entender la razón de su repentina conducta.

-¿Sabes?, si realmente querías descansar esta noche no debiste obligarte a hacer esto – Relajó su cuerpo y correspondió a su abrazo.

-¡No!, no es eso… - Lo encaró, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esos ojos llorosos que lo miraban sinceros.

-¿Hice algo mal?, si te lastime puedes deci… - Lo interrumpió.

\- Mírame – Soltó su cuerpo y se dejó caer entre el colchón y el cuerpo del mayor.

-¿Eh?.-

-¡Solo mírame! – Yuuri no podía mas con aquella confusión.

-¡Esta bien!, eso es lo que estoy haciendo .- De alguna manera las reacciones del rubio le causaban cierto grado de gracia.

-¿Qué ves? – Continuaba sin comprender.

-¿Yurio de que hablas? – El menor lo miró triste.

-¿Como me veo ante ti en estos momentos? – Lo observó en silencio - ¿Cómo me ves? – Su voz

comenzaba a sonar nerviosa.

-Yo.. – No sabía que responder .

-Incluso en este lugar, ¿me ves como a una Prima? – Su corazón se estrujó.

-Ya sabes, no importa lo que yo haga – Lo miró directo a los ojos – Pensé en un millón de maneras para agradecerte, pero esto es lo único que se hacer, no importa si estoy en el burdel o en tu hogar, esto es lo que soy, sin embargo – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Solo por esta noche, ¿podrías olvidar que me conociste de esa manera? – Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo observaba con sus ojos destrozados por aquella petición, deseaba responder pero no podía.

-Se que no tengo el derecho de pedirte algo, también es la primera vez que salgo al exterior, todo esto parece un sueño, pero tengo miedo de despertar y ver a un anciano sobre mi, se muy bien que tu tienes a una persona especial, alguien a quien amar, probablemente cada vez que me tocas piensas en el y es algo comprensible, tengo claro que cuando amanezca tendré que volver, así que quisiera pedirte un último favor – Yuuri lo escuchaba atento.

-Di..dime .-

-¿Podrías fingir que yo soy tu persona especial? – Su poco aliento lo abandonó – Puedes pensar en el si deseas, hay recuerdos que de vez en cuando me atormentan, soy una persona que no tiene permitido amar, si aparentas amarme podría comprender que se siente, entonces pensaré en esta noche como mi primera vez – Yuuri agachó su mirada –

-Detente .-

\- Se que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero… .- Se detuvo ante la mirada del mayor.

-¡Silencio! – Se cubrió asustado.

-¡¿Por que no te das cuenta?! – Perdió los estribos.

-Nunca he podido mirarte como a una prostituta, ¡tu no eres un objeto! – Estaba afligido, cada palabra que le dedicó el menor le rompió el corazón. – Si hago algo que te molesta ¡adelante, golpéame!, si necesitas pedirme algo ¡Hazlo!, si quieres que te toque, ¡Dímelo!, si te enojas ¡grítalo! – Tomó con fuerza su delgado brazo – Si quieres sentir, siente – Yuri lo miraba atónito, gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro.

\- ¿Puedo? – Su expresión no cambiaba.

-Puedes – Poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

-¿Incluso alguien como yo? – Posó su mano en su mejilla.

\- Eres un ser humano después de todo - .

\- Ya veo – Su voz era a penas audible, estaba temblando, intentó abrasarse a si mismo pero Yuuri fue mas rápido, este solo atinó a corresponder, las lágrimas aún no cesaban.

-Olvida lo que dije, fueron un par de estupideces sin sentido – Escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno avergonzado.

-Te equivocas – Le dedicó una cálida mirada.

-¿Cómo di... – Lo besó, despacio, disfrutándolo, acariciándolo.

-Te lo había dicho ¿no?, esta noche es un regalo – Volvió a atrapar sus labios mientras lo cubría con sus brazos como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera llegar a herirlo.

-Aguanta un poco – Buscó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y entró en el mientras fundían sus bocas ahogando sus gemidos, comenzó lento, tortuoso y excitante, pocas veces se había dado la libertad de recorrerlo como ahora, era tan frágil, y a la vez tan valiente, el ritmo comenzó a aumentar junto a sus suspiros, el pequeño bajo su cuerpo iba dejando ciertos arañazos gracias al placer que lo consumía, no era necesario que cambiaran lugar, en ese momento bastaba solo con tener cerca la presencia del otro sus cuerpos bailaban tan rápido como sus latidos.

-Yu…Yuuri, sigue – Si se trataba de descontrolarlo, Yurio era un experto, subió un poco para lograr una intromisión mas profunda, su corazón estaba hecho un lío de sentimientos, cada gemido, cada palabra, cada suspiro, lo hacían sentir completo, besó su mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en el colchón centrándose en sentir su unión, por un momento dejó de pensar.

-Mgh..Yurio – Gruñó ronco, mientras el menor se estremecía al escuchar su nombre, este pudo notar que nunca dejó de llorar, sin embargo, no podría decir que era por tristeza, besó el rastro que fue dejando aquella gota mientras lo embestía con fuerza.

-¡Nghh!, Yuuri .- Poseerlo le brindaba un placer inigualable y deseó nunca compartirlo, si pudiera marcarlo como de su propiedad lo haría, su pudiera evitar que cualquier otra persona lo volviera a tocar lo evitaría pero una voz dentro de el le gritaba que eso no era posible, los movimientos de su amante se descontrolaban, podía sentir que estaba cerca de acabar.

-Yura, tranquilo – El menor lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó para ahogar su gemido, en ese mismo instante Yuuri liberó su esencia dentro de el.

La única luz que iluminaba el cuarto era el claro que dejaba la solitaria luna y las lejanas estrellas nocturnas, como su fuera su secreto, mostraban dos siluetas agitadas en una acolchada cama, unidas intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Yurio yo... – Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, su pequeño había caído rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, optó por salir de su interior mientras se acostaba a su lado, con una cobija cubrió sus cuerpos mientras admiraba al bello durmiente que reposaba junto a el, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo como lo hacía ahora, tan frágil, tan suyo, besó su frente con cariño sin poder comprender el sentimiento que lo embargó en ese momento, desde que lo conoció su existencia no se borró de su mente, y ahora lo tenía ahí en su propia alcoba descansando, ¿como podría darle una respuesta a Víctor?, ¿Cómo podía abandonar al Yurio?, ¿podría seguir ayudándolo?, cierta angustia lo consumió, no soportaba la idea de dejarlo todo así. El rubio entre dormido se acurrucó entre los brazos de Yuuri, ¿Qué era esa paz que sentía?.

-¿Qué diablos me has hecho?.-

Sin importar cuanto lo intentó no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, todo estaba en silencio, Makkachin, dormía a su lado pero algo faltaba, aún no se acostumbraba, cada despertar sin Yuuri dejaba de ser hermoso, recordaba que después de hablar con el por última vez, durante lo que restó de día aquel nombre rondó por su cabeza como alma en pena, ¿Quién era Yurio?, y ¿Qué era para Yuuri?, por alguna razón que desconocía esas dos preguntas lo inquietaban de sobre manera, cabizbajo observó el brillante anillo en su mano, su corazón dolía, llevaba días odiándose a si mismo por haber cometido un error de tal magnitud, si no se hubiera marchado aquel día las cosas no habrían tomado ese rumbo, ¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿Cómo podría encomendar su equivocación?. Se incorporó y sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de mesa, 7:50 AM, quizás una caminata no le vendría mal.

Desde que abandonó su departamento llevaba cerca de treinta minutos caminando, había recorrido unas cuantas cuadras y se encontraba de cierta manera alejado del centro de entrenamiento, suponía que una escapada de vez en cuando estaba bien, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sacó a pasear a su canino amigo, se detuvo en una esquina al toparse con la luz roja del semáforo, el frío estaba calando con fuerza el ambiente citadino, no muchas personas caminaban como el a esas horas, quiso entretenerse mirando alrededor pero cierta silueta llamo su atención.

-¿Yuuri? – Sintió una puntada en el pecho, el no estaba solo, corría a toda prisa acompañado de un niño, notó que sus manos estaban unidas.

-Vamos Yuri, ¡apresúrate!, llegaremos tarde – Decía preocupado.

-¡Es tu culpa por tener el sueño pesado cerdo! .-

Desde su posición los miraba perplejo, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirlos manteniendo una distancia adecuada, mientras mas avanzaba menos le agradaban los barrios, por un momento cierto posible destino cruzó por su mente e intentó ignorarlo, sin embargo, fue en vano, estaban en el barrio rojo; vio como Yuuri saludaba a una joven pelirroja que al parecer los esperaba, no pasó mucho hasta que todos se despidieron, la chica desapareció primero dejándolos solos unos instantes, la mirada que ellos dos se dedicaron antes de separarse no pasó desapercibida ante sus ojos. Yuuri ya se había marchado, tenía suerte de que aquella calle estuviera vacía, salió de su escondite y siguió los pasos de su amado, se detuvo al pasar frente al local donde había visto aquella extraña reunión, su expresión su apagó; era un burdel.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sentado en el mismo lugar, ya iba siendo tiempo de marcharse, observó como de a poco comenzaban a llegar mas personas a la pista, entonces recordó los pasos que había ejecutado con Yurio la noche anterior, su expresión mostraba decisión, podía visualizar su programa libre a completitud. Unos ladridos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se volteó y recibió como reflejo al animal que saltaba a sus brazos.

-¿Makkachin? – No podía evitar reírse ante los cariños que este le brindaba, sintió unos pasos acercarse a el, levantó la mirada.

\- Ví...¿Víctor? - Sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban - ¿Qué haces aquí? .-

No tenía un buen presentimiento.

 **N.A: Después de varios días he podido completar el capítulo seis, de antemano pido disculpas por tardar tanto, mi salud está empeorando y he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para traer este capítulo a pesar de todo, como siempre terminando de escribir tardísimo, 5:43 AM, en mi país.**

 **Ahora si con respecto a la historia, las cosas comienzan a trabajar y el destino está haciendo sus jugadas, ¿Cómo podrá Yuuri enfrentar lo que se avecina?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Víctor ante su descubrimiento? .**

 **¿Qué piensan ustedes?.**

 **Déjenme saber si les gustó este capítulo en los comentarios, incluso en momentos como estos, son ustedes quienes me animan a continuar con mi querida historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **NIL**


	7. Porque soy un maldito desastre a veces

_Los personajes ( a exepción de Zhenya y Edik) no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Kubo-sensei._

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **"Porque soy un maldito desastre a veces"**_

No lo lograba, sin importar cuanto lo intentara no lograba salir victorioso de aquella lucha interna en contra el nerviosismo que en ese momento lo consumía, ¿Qué hacía el ahí?, de todas las personas con las que pudo tener un encuentro fortuito, fue Víctor quien estaba de pie frente a el, aquellos ojos, aquellos hermosos orbes azules lo miraban como pidiendo una explicación, ¿a qué se debía su mirada?, ¿Qué es lo que esperaba, saliera de sus labios?, en ese momento el miedo lo consumió, ¿es que acaso lo vio?, con una reacción propia de su persona se paralizó, no pudo decir nada y así, mudo, agachó su semblante, en ese momento se detuvo a pensar como es que el suelo le podía parecer tan llamativo.

Lo analizaba, todo de el, cada movimiento de su rostro, la gama de mil y un expresiones que viajaban por sus ojos, fue cuando el causante de su reciente insomnio agachó la mirada que decidió actuar.

-!Yuuri! - Con su infaltable y permanente gesto de siempre, ahí estaba sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y ese era justamente su propósito. - !Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!, ¿te sucede algo? - Lo tomó del mentón acercándose peligrosamente al moreno, desde que lo había visto tan pensativo lo decidió, guardaría silencio, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era investigar, pues no era del tipo de hombre que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas, lo vio directamente a los ojos, el menor se sonrojó inmediatamente, estos brillaban pero algo le molestó, intentaba evitarle la mirada a toda costa, ¿exactamente que era lo que Yuuri quería esconder?.

-Vi...Víctor, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Optó por reír y soltarlo.

-Wow, hace ya un tiempo que no te ponías así de nervioso por mi presencia, ¿debería tomar eso como un avance? - Sonrió nuevamente, volviendo con esa típica e infantil actitud suya.

-¿Qué hacías en un lugar tan apartado de la pista de entrenamiento?, ¿pensabas escapar de tus obligaciones?.- Reprimirlo no le parecía tan mala idea, indagar un poco en lo sucedido tampoco lo era.

-!No!, no es como si no fuera a ir a la practica, es solo... .- Observó por un instante ensimismado la pista de hielo a su costado.- Es solo que por alguna razón en este lugar obtengo la inspiración que deseo.- El peliplata sonrió para sus adentros, así estaba bien, si quería llegar al fondo de todo el lío tendría que seguir analizándolo por un tiempo, sin embargo entre sus redes de planes algo no podía dejar que su mente actuara con tranquilidad y el causante de esa espina era aquel niño dueño de los orbes esmeralda y cabello dorado, una de sus dudas estaba resuelta, pero no todas sus incógnitas tenían bandera blanca, si ese pequeño era "Yurio", ¿que era él para Yuuri?.

Ya sería hora de las practicas, durante todo el camino de vuelta los ladridos de Makkachin fueron los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban entre los dos.

Cerca de una hora estuvo recostado en su alcoba recordando, anhelando los momentos pasados, las luces del exterior representaban el arcoíris de colores semejantes a las emociones que lo desbordaban en ese momento, una dicha como esa, ¿Por qué alguien como el pudo saborearla?, aún en sus sabanas observó la puerta del baño de su habitación, Mila disfrutaba de una reconfortante ducha para calmar sus nervios, la entendía perfectamente y se lo agradecía, no era la primera vez que lo admitía pero ella había sido la causante de sus pequeñas gotas de alegría durante todos esos años dentro del burdel, ¿Qué habría sido de el sin su compañía?, silenció su mente por unos segundos y se dedicó a escuchar el embriagador sonido del agua cayendo, era justamente el agua lo que le traía tantos recuerdos de la noche anterior, después de tantos sucesos se le hizo costumbre tener al pelinegro como el actor principal de sus pensamientos, si las palabras que Yuuri le había brindado eran ciertas, eso quería decir que podía comenzar a actuar como un humano normal, ¿podía reclamar por su cuenta ese derecho?, rió, llegar a tal convicción sin duda alguna sería un trabajo personal digno de esfuerzo.

El sonido del agua se detuvo súbitamente, entonces supo que Mila había acabado con su cometido, volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la puerta para ver como esta se abría dejando ver a su amiga que salía botando un suspiro de cansancio, si no fuera por sus ligeras ropas no lo habría notado.

-¿Quien demonios fue? - La peliroja detuvo su caminar, se le había pasado ese ligero detalle, apretó los puños durante una milésima de segundo mientras pensaba en su respuesta, su conclusión fue que lo mejor sería ocultarle la verdad por un tiempo mas, ilimitado quizás.

-¿De que estas hablando? - Lo enfrentó, Yurio era una persona astuta, engañarlo no sería fácil si tenía puesta toda su atención en ella.

-¿ha? - Comenzaba a molestarse, una vez de pié se acercó a Mila y tomó con fuerza su brazo, obtuvo una mueca de dolor de parte de esta, era algo obvio el moretón que tenía en esa zona no era menor y mucho menos el único que tenía a la vista.

-¿Decías? - Mila logró zafarse y fue por su ropa de camarera.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, solo asuntos del oficio, ya sabes, gracias al alcohol algunos clientes no te tratan de la mejor manera - Respondió mientras iba por su segunda prenda.

-¿Crees que no reconozco ese tipo de heridas?, si es así déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, !puedo reconocer cada una de ellas y se perfectamente como te las hicieron! – Su voz estaba alterada. - !¿Desde cuando es que hay secretos entre nosotros?! - Comenzaba a cabrearse.

-!Yura ya basta! - El rubio estaba a punto de protestar pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

-Si dices que entre nosotros no hay secretos entonces deberías tener un poco mas de confianza en mis palabras, todo tiene un por qué después de todo.– Lo miraba triste, el menor desvió sus ojos a otro lugar como si de una rabieta se tratara y esta enternecida se acercó.

-Pero bueno, no hablemos mas de mi ¿quieres? - Le sonrió picarona y acarició sus claros cabellos. -¿Por que no me cuentas que tanto hicieron a noche? - Lo había domado por completo, ahí estaba su pequeño amigo sonrojado como los mil demonios, viajaba por una impresionante gama de rojos.

-Na...!nada!, !no te metas en los asuntos personales de los demás Mila! - Nervioso y colorado, soltando cualquier disparate, solo logró que su compañera soltara un mar de carcajadas gracias a su infantil y recelosa respuesta.

-Dios Yuri – Se secaba las lagrimas producto del ataque de risa que el niño le causó - Ya pareces toda una damisela enamorada – Se encaminó a la puerta y giró la manilla, ya era hora de comenzar la rutina nocturna.

-!De qué hablas anciana! - Quería continuar con su protesta.

-!Vamos, vamos! - La escena aún le hacía gracia – Es hora de trabajar, bájate un poco los colores y prepárate, hoy es el turno de la prima para calentar el ambiente, es normal que Yuuri venga a verte bailar, no querrás que te vea así - Antes de que Yuratchka pronunciara una palabra cerró la puerta tras ella rápidamente, había logrado salir invicta de ese interrogatorio, debió tomar mas atención a su ropa si su plan era no levantar sospechas, tembló un poco mientras se abrazaba a si misma, si Yuri llegaba a saber lo que ocurría entre ella y Edik seguramente intentaría hacer alguna imprudencia, terminaría por destrozar la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba, si estaba en sus manos darle satisfacción al padre del menor lo haría, aunque fuera poco, era lo único que podía hacer por quien consideraba su persona mas preciada y ahora que a este la vida le comenzaba a sonreír un poco sería un crimen arruinar su, quizás, efímera felicidad, _-¡¿Entonces está bien que piense que su vida se está reducida a este lugar mientras hay un mundo allá afuera esperando por el!? -_ Katsuki Yuuri parecía ser un buen chico, ¿no era una mala idea dejar a Yuri en sus manos no?, con cierta incertidumbre bajó las escaleras dispuesta a tomar los pedidos correspondientes.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo último que escuchó, se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tenía una sensación extraña, pero ¿Cómo podría llamarle?, ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual su corazón latía tan rápido?, ¿acaso fueron las palabras de Mila?, _\- Dios Yuri, ya pareces toda una damisela enamorada-_ Sonrió irónicamente, era imposible que alguien como el pudiera sentir algo parecido, de pronto recordó que probablemente Yuuri lo estaría esperando en alguna de las mesas de la clientela, sin darse cuenta su corazón dichoso se aceleró nuevamente ¿era emoción? _\- Ya pareces toda una damisela enamorada-_ ¿amor?. Perplejo y consternado miraba el suelo, sus ojos brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, algo cálido resbaló por su rostro, fueron sus latidos los que le dieron la respuesta.

-¿Por qué estoy llorando?.- .

Llevaba mas de dos horas mirando insistentemente el gran reloj de la pista de entrenamiento de la selección rusa, a esas horas tiempo era lo que menos le quedaba, se impulsó para ejecutar un flip cuádruple pero sus ojos viajaron a las manecillas del gran aparato, estas marcaban las 11:40 PM y una fuerte caída producto de su distracción.

-!Yuuri!, ¿estas bien? - Lo llamaba preocupado desde las afueras del hielo aquel que solía ser el amor de su vida, si en ese momento tuviera que ser sincero consigo mismo entonces podría decir que poco entendía ya de su situación, entre recesos, giros y caídas pasó todo el día entrenando, las cosas no estarían así si Yakov hubiera anunciado antes el tiempo límite para terminar tanto el programa corto como el programa libre y por si fuera poco aún no tenía una idea clara de sus temas y la música, solo una secuencia de pasos y saltos, secuencia que creía completa, por lo menos cuando patinó la noche anterior con Yurio así era, entonces, ¿por qué no podía ejecutarlos a la perfección aún teniéndolos en mente?, cierta idea lo abordó, ¿era por qué el no estaba a su lado?, intentó abandonar esa idea, veces anteriores bastaba solo con recordarlo para poder realizar su programa.

-Yuuri...!Yuuri! - Víctor se encontraba a su lado y este se sobresaltó por su compañía, ¿es que acaso le pareció incomodo?.

-Ahh, lo siento, lo intentaré de nuevo .- Se incorporó y el peliplata lo imitó mirándolo con preocupación.

-Yuuri, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, has estado intentando terminar esta parte desde la tarde- El moreno solo lo miró en silencio.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón.- Después de un momento de silencio tomaron rumbo a la salida de la pista, no tardó mucho en notar la insistente mirada de Víctor sobre el, supuso que lo mejor sería preguntar, no podría soportar un silencio como ese después de haberse encontrado fortuitamente con él esa la mañana.

-¿Sucede algo? .- Esperó atento por su respuesta mientras se arreglaba.

-Bueno, eso es algo que yo iba a preguntarte, hace ya un buen tiempo que no te veía así de frustrado patinando.-

-Ya..ya veo – Quizás se estaba preocupando por nada.

El ojiazul se asomó por la puerta de salida de la instalación y el frío viento azotó su rostro.

-Wow, hoy hace mas frío de lo normal - Podía observar la nieve cayendo y volando lejos.

-Yuuri, ¿Dónde te estas quedando? - Dentro de todas las incomodas preguntas que el japonés quería evitar, esa era una de ellas - Movió las manos nervioso.

-Bueno, digamos que un poco lejos de aquí - Víctor aún con su sonrisa lo observaba calculador.

-¿Podría ser que vivas cerca de donde nos encontramos esta mañana? - Mierda, las cosas no iban bien.

-Yo.. - Bingo, suficiente información logró obtener con su expresión, suspiró, él estaba viviendo a pocas cuadras de ese local, ¿eso podría tener alguna razón de ser?, ¿qué era exactamente lo que Yuuri escondía?.

-Mi departamento esta mas cerca que el tuyo, ¿Qué te parece si pasas la noche ahí? - El pelinegro lo vio descolocado.

-¿Como dices?.-

-Vives bastante alejado, no te recomiendo ir por tu cuenta con este clima, por mi no hay problema que pases la noche en mi hogar, se siente bastante solitario solo con Makacchin, quizás el también te extraña después de todo .- La mirada del mayor se tornaba un poco triste.

-¿Pasar la noche? - Basto con repetir esa frase para que un montón de recuerdos de la noche anterior descontrolaran su mente, había olvidado por completo que Yurio se presentaba esa noche, ¿Por qué demonios estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí?. - Víctor ¿que hora es? - Preguntó preocupado.

-¿La hora? - Revisó su reloj de mano – Las 12:15 PM, por eso es que te decía que... .- No pudo terminar su oración.

-Mierda .- Yuuri se apresuró a salir de la instalación sin siquiera despedirse.

-Hey Yuuri, !espera! - Sorprendido intento detenerlo pero este solo se detuvo un momento antes marcharse y lo miró desde las afueras del edificio.

-Lo siento Víctor, acabo de recordar algo importante, dejémoslo para otra ocasión.- Entonces se marchó y la puerta se cerró dejándolo solo, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para salir corriendo por las calles de Rusia a media noche?, una latente sospecha atravesó sus pensamientos.

No estaba, por mas que lo buscó ultrajando con sus verdosos ojos todo el lugar no lo encontraba, en un principio pensó que era debido a que se sentó en alguna mesa alejada del escenario pero incluso cuando la presentación llegó a su fin la persona que anhelaba ver nunca apareció y no era solo eso lo que le molestaba, si no también la insistente mirada de ese sujeto sobre el, ¿acaso le había ocurrido algo?, un involuntario escalofrío lo recorrió, lo mejor era no preocuparse, seguramente se había retrasado un poco, con una gota de aliento fue a su habitación a prepararse para atenderlo, solo imaginárselo lo ponía ansioso, ahí estaba otra vez su precipitado corazón.

Pocos pasos quedaban para llegar a los pies de la puerta del cuarto que siempre ocupaban, que él siempre pedía, ¿como lo miraría ahora que estaba al tanto de sus propios sentimientos?, ¿debería olvidarlos o expresarlos?, la imagen de aquél anillo bloqueó sus ideas, ¿de qué servía decirle si era consciente de que su amor no era correspondido?, lo correcto era no hacerse ilusiones, soñar no costaba nada, sin embargo, la caída dolía bastante. Ya con la manilla en sus manos suspiró con pesadez antes de entrar, ¿Qué era ese mal presentimiento que tenía?.

Por mas que corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían sentía que no avanzaba nada, intentando terminar su programa se había olvidado por completo de su rutina nocturna, el show siempre comenzaba a la media noche sin adelanto ni retraso alguno, como pudo sacó su celular dentro de su bolso, 12:50 AM, la había jodido, se esforzó por pensar en lo que Yurio pudo haber llegado a imaginarse, intentando explicar su ausencia, pues por ahora solo podía correr para lograr ser el primero en pedirlo.

Dio cuatro zancadas en seco frenando su paso, ya estaba frente a la entrada, dos muchachas lo recibieron como de costumbre, definitivamente el camino se le hizo una eternidad.

Su cuerpo era menudo, pálido, frágil, pero con sus caricias fue apreciándolo un poco mas, su alma estaba corrompida, desahuciada, pero con cada una de sus palabras fue clarificándola, su tez solía estar marcada por innumerables golpes, pero gracias a el esta recuperó su sanidad, gracias a eso y mil y un cosas mas el pudo conocer aunque fuera efímeramente lo que era la felicidad, la dicha, ¿pero por qué ahora lo embriagaba ese vacío?, intentó salir de su trance a pesar de no poder hacer mucho, se vio a si mismo recostado sobre un hombre, ¿quién era el?, o mejor aún, ¿desde cuando comenzó a importarle quien era la persona que estaba esperándolo dentro del cuarto?, el cuerpo ajeno apestaba a cigarrillos y alcohol, su aliento lo quería hacer retroceder, lo miró a los ojos esperando encontrarse con aquellos orbes achocolatados que tanto le gustaban, pero su desilusión fue inmensa cuando divisó unos inexpresivos ojos negros mirándolo con añeja y desvergonzada lujuria, sonrió amargamente mientras intentaba calmar el temblor de sus manos, pero le fue imposible, de un momento a otro aquel sujeto agarró sus dos muñecas haciéndolo remecer.

-!Hey!, !¿que demonios te ocurre mocoso mugriento?! - Incontables lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-Lo siento mucho mi... - Una bofetada era lo que había recibido .

-!¿Quién te dio el permiso para dirigirme la palabra?!, ¿realmente eres tu la Prima de este lugar?, que vergüenza - Su mente se nubló, escuchar y acatar era lo que debía hacer, y era también lo que llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria, casi por inercia bajó hasta la desnuda entrepierna de su cliente y comenzó aquel vaivén infernal del cual creyó escapar mientras más jugaba con su lengua mas asco le daba, con sus ojos llorosos desvió su vista, ahí estaba tendida en el piso la bata con la que entró al cuarto, aquella bata que se había puesto especialmente para él, si intentaba manipular sus pensamientos e imaginar que su acompañante era Yuuri, ¿se le haría mas grato el momento?, sus manos, sus labios, incluso su voz, todo, ignorando su realidad viajó en sus recuerdos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, entre gemidos de papel, recibiendo un brusco tacto, su reciente pureza se iba ensuciando.

-Quisiera pedir a alguien – Esa noche quien atendía la recepción no era la misma joven de siempre, ¿reemplazo de turno?, le pareció curioso, pero a pesar de eso le parecía irrelevante, era otro asunto por el cual tenía prisa.

-¿Alguna dama en particular o a elección de la casa? .- La muchacha esperaba paciente.

-Quiero a la Prima .- Sentenció Yuuri, mas la chica frente a el pareció decepcionada.

-Lo lamento mucho pero la Prima no está disponible, por favor escoja otra que le guste.- ¿A que se refería con eso?, la miraba descolocado.

-Disculpe, ¿como es eso de que no está disponible? .-

-Nuestra prima ya fue pedida por otro cliente, en estos momentos lo está atendiendo.- Su raciocinio se nubló.

No negaba que lo intentaba, pero por mas que se engañara no era su aroma, las manos que se posaban en su cintura no eran suaves como las de él, esos besos secos en conjunto con esas caricias frías no se acercaban al suave y amable tacto del moreno, se quejó un poco al ser lanzado con fuerza contra las sabanas, abrió con rechazo sus piernas mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que ese sujeto no era el verdadero poseedor de los labios que a el tanto le gustaban, no eran ni la mirada ni el afecto que él le entregaba.

La joven recepcionista se dio cuenta de la expresión de disgusto del pelinegro.

-Si gusta podría pedirla mañana en la noche, pero por hoy solo puedo ofrecerle otras opciones .- Su cuerpo estaba helado, eso que sentía, ¿era ira?, temblaba con semblante oscuro y gacho, con fuerza apretó sus puños.

-Dije que quiero a la Prima .- Su voz ya no era la misma, estaba comenzando a perder el control.

-Señor, realmente lo siento pero... .-

-!¿Es que acaso no me está escuchando?!, !Le estoy diciendo que quiero a Yurio! .- Gritó golpeando la mesa, no lo soportaba más, estaba cabreado a más no poder, a esas alturas ya poco se reconocía, pero no podía tolerar la idea de que otra persona estuviera con el, ¿quien era en esa ocasión?, ¿un anciano?, ¿un adulto bruto y estúpido?, ¿es que acaso ella no podía darse cuenta del peligro que el rubio corría?.

Del susto estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja con el par de copas vacías que acababa de recoger, su mirada viajó hacia la recepción, entonces supo que no estaba equivocada, era Yuuri, ya se le hacía extraño no haberlo visto en alguna de las mesas que atendía mientras Yuri estaba bailando, se tensó cuando analizó la escena, la joven que lo atendía retrocedió asustada, el la miraba amenazante, miró a sus costados y vio como los guardias dispersados por todo el local también lo observaban, uno de ellos se encaminó hacia el.

-Mierda .- Se apresuró a dejar la bandeja en uno de los mesones del bar y fue donde él antes de que el guardia se acercara mas.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca, pudo sentir su miembro rozando su entrada, estaba mareado, quería vomitar, ¿Ese era el precio de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a una persona?, si estaba en lo cierto, entonces había cometido un grave error, la realidad lo estaba enfrentando a la cara, burlándose directamente.

-Vamos mocoso, ábrete un poco mas, no puedo entrar.- Con fuerza separó un poco mas sus piernas, el miedo lo carcomía, ¿por qué se sentía así?, era como volver a aquella fatídica noche donde perdió por primera vez su inocencia, sabía lo que venía, intentó hacer su mayor esfuerzo para imaginar que era Yuuri quien estaba sobre el _\- Lo siento, yo no te haré daño -_ Su cuerpo reaccionó, esas fueron una de las primeras palabras que el pelinegro le había dedicado, observó nuevamente al cliente que intentaba entrar en él.

No, el no era Yuuri, de una patada lo alejó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-!Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, vejestorio de mierda! .- Estaba frustrado, pero aquel al que apreciaba le había hecho conocer su humanidad, por lo tanto, ¿debía reclamar ese derecho ¿no?. Su contrincante se incorporó furioso.

-!¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso estúpido?! .- Lo golpeó con un puño, Yurio solo atinó a cubrirse la mejilla herida. - !Voy a pagar una buena suma por ti así que debes atenderme como la puta que eres!.- Firme agarró sus cabellos jalándolo y lanzandolo al suelo - Quédate ahí, es donde perteneces.-

-!Puedo ser una puta pero no soy mas basura que tú! .- No, no se quedaría callado, no esta vez, el ya le pertenecía a alguien mas.

-!Guarda silencio! .- Pateó su estomago, el menor tosió sangre, comenzó a ver borroso de pronto sintió como tomaban sus manos sobre su cabeza y ese vejestorio se adentraba en el, era doloroso, aún mas doloroso que sus heridas, gemía por impotencia, gemía por su debilidad, le fueron quedando innumerables golpes y marcas de mordidas, no sabía como ni cuando su cliente había acabado llenándolo de una esencia vil y a su sentido asquerosa, todo estaba en silencio, el ya había abandonado la habitación, intentó moverse pero no pudo, sangraba inmóvil, sintió algo cálido, comprendió que eran sus lagrimas.

-¿A esto es a lo que te referías con intentar ser mas humano cerdo? .- No podía contenerse mas – Ya te lo dije, alguien como yo no puede darse ese tipo de lujos – Durante toda su vida jamás se había quebrado, pero esa noche lloró, estaba desgarrado, desalmado, de a poco sintió cansancio, lo silenció su desmayo.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero está causando un alboroto si no va a pedir alguna dama le ruego que se retire .- Yuuri la miraba confuso, lo entendía, pero eran sus palabras o los golpes de seguridad.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Mila?, !Tu mas que nadie puedes comprenderme! .- La estaba jodiendo, lo estaban observando, definitivamente enojado era una desilusión, al ver que no se calmaba también comenzó a cabrearse, decir su nombre y el de Yuri fue un gran error, gracias a eso sentía mas ojos sobre ella de los que podía imaginar.

-¿Me podrías explicar quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?.- Le rogaba a todo lo divino que pudiera entender la indirecta, relajó un poco sus facciones cuando observó a Yuuri reaccionar ante sus palabras, fue cuando le pareció que intentaba decir algo para remediar aquel lió que sintió que alguien la empujaba.

-!Muévete mujer! .- Se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y divisó a un hombre de edad avanzada con la ropa desarreglada, furioso lanzó con desdén cierta suma de dinero a la recepcionista.

-!Ahí tienen su maldito dinero, si ese niñito vuelve a atenderme así juro que no respondo! .- La joven recogió los billetes, estaba asustada pero debía preguntar.

-¿Sucedió algo con nuestra Prima señor?, de antemano lamentamos cualquier mal momento que le haya tocado pasar.- Se reverenciaba.

Bastó solo esa mínima conversación para captar las miradas inhumanas de Mila y Yuuri.

-¿Qué si sucedió algo?, !Claro que sucedió algo!, ese mocoso no sabe asumir su lugar así que le di su merecido.- Sentenció he intentó salir pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? .- Yuuri lo miraba intachable.

-!¿Y tú quien eres?!, !Fuera de mi camino estúpido!.-

-!Te pregunté que demonios le hiciste! .- Había vuelto a actuar por impulso, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, no dejaría que se marchara sin saber que ocurrió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, !Esta bien!, si tanto quieres saber debo decirte que le di su merecido, no conocía el respeto así que lo golpee hasta que se callara, probablemente está inconsciente allá arriba, ¿pero sabes que? .- El hombre rio lascivamente.- Su cuerpo era delicioso, disfruté mucho estar dentro de... .- Lo había noqueado, ya no pensaba, solo actuaba, no se detendría hasta matar a ese desgraciado.

Vió como Yuuri lo golpeaba y también como los guardias se acercaban, comprendió que si el moreno continuaba todo estaría arruinado.

-!Yuuri detente!.- Desesperada comprendió que había fracasado protegiendo a su pequeño amigo.

Llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, adolorido decidió sentarse en la banca con la que se había topado, sus nudillos sangraban, su estomago estaba lleno de golpes, su mejilla relucía su hinchazón, la palma de sus manos ya estaba roja gracias a la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así?, ¿Acaso la culpa la tenía el por su retraso?, ¿o era quizás todo inevitable?, rio irónicamente al recordar las palabras de aliento que le dijo a Yurio aquella noche, lo único que sintió al recordarlo fue vergüenza y culpa, sí, el era el culpable de todo, probablemente Yuri había actuado así por su influencia, si no lo hubiera conocido, si no hubiera entrado a ese maldito lugar cuando terminó con Víctor, ¿Podría acaso Yurio haber estado libre de heridas esta noche?, probablemente si, el fue el causante de todo, todo fue por su condenada culpa y despecho, como adulto era un fracaso, y un niño inocente terminó pagando, ¿Cómo podría arreglar todo a esas alturas?, suspiró y se percató de donde se encontraba, era aquella pista donde había estado esa mañana, pudo verse a si mismo patinando con Yuri, todo estaba tan bien en ese momento, todo parecía ir de maravilla, ¿realmente estuvo bien mostrarle algo tan diferente a su realidad?, una idea abordó su mente y entonces comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, si no regresaba al burdel, probablemente todo volvería a la normalidad, si Yurio lo odiaba, entonces llegaría el momento en el que dejaría de sufrir por su culpa, y el por su parte tendría que mantenerse ocupado para luchar con su tentación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, durante mucho tiempo disfrutó del placer que le provocaba el jugar con fuego pero se había quemado, comprendió que gracias al pecado, conoció el infierno.

Llevó una de sus manos directo a su pecho, ¿por qué la idea de no volver a verlo lo aterraba de tal manera?, ¿por qué su pecho dolía tan desgarradoramente?, recordaba haber sentido ese dolor solo durante la noche que su relación con su entrenador había fracasado, pero si ni en ese momento había derramado si quiera una lagrima, ¿qué eran esas gotas que caían por su rostro?; el aliento lo abandonó.

Se había enamorado de un niño de 15 años.

 **N.A: !Muy buenas noches!, no saben lo emocionada que estoy de entregarles este nuevo capítulo, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, poco mas de dos meses y me siento muy avergonzada por tardar tanto, con el tiempo he comenzado a adorar a mis lectores de tal manera que yo también me sorprendo, honesta y humildemente les doy mi aprecio y estima así que les contare un poco que ha sido de mi en esta larga ausencia, hablo de un tiempo bastante duro, todo fue de mal en peor, comenzando con los últimos meses del año pasado, luego la muerte de mi abuelo en enero, quien para mi era como un padre, sinceramente fue y seguirá siendo una de las dos personas mas preciadas para mi, comprenderán que un duelo no es algo fácil de vivir, es más fue ahí cuando decidí retirarme de economía y negocios, la carrera que hasta comienzos de este año estaba cursando y tomé la decisión de estudiar psicología y aunque mi plan "A" y meta final es otro sueño del cual luego hablaré, para mi sería un honor tratar a pacientes con cáncer como mi abuelo y ayudarlos a ellos y a sus familias a vivir el mismo proceso por el que yo pasé hace tres meses, sí mi abuelo murió el 14 de marzo, para mí significa algo terminar de escribir este capítulo este 14 de abril.**

 **Por otra parte mi salud no era buena, y vivía con visitas al cardiólogo y tratamiento psiquiátrico, muchas veces terminé en urgencia porque no andaba bien, por lo que comprenderán que no podía concentrarme en escribir, en un principio hacerlo me relajaba pero no lograba escribir como quería y tiendo a ser perfeccionista con las cosas que me gustan, les pido perdón porque en reiteradas ocasiones avise que publicaría pronto pero no fue así, eso fue netamente falta de inspiración, fue en estos días cuando entre a wattpad y me encontré con todos sus hermosos comentarios y buenos deseos, de cierta manera fue gratificante, jamás pensé en abandonar la historia después de todo y siempre lo he dicho, quizás me tarde, pero seguiré hasta el final, he de decir que soy una persona normal y mi pasión es la música, fue este año que comencé con este proyecto de la escritura y ustedes han sido el mayor pago que he podido tener.**

 **Creo que ya he dicho bastante de mi, pasaré al capítulo, quizás algunas ya me quieran matar por los sucesos de este pero así como siempre digo, "las cosas no se aprecian cuando no te cuesta tenerlas" (frases del diario vivir de la tía NIL haha), supongo que eso cuenta también para las personas o para algo tan amplio como lo es el significado de la palabra "felicidad".**

 **Entonces a esta humilde escritora solo le queda darles las mas sinceras gracias, por leerme, por apoyarme y por esperarme.**

 **!Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **NIL**


End file.
